


A démoni szépség és a szelíd szörnyeteg

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dark Past, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réges-régen, mikor az emberek és a démonok még harcban álltak egymással, átkot bocsátottak egy kastélyra, s annak lakóira. Évtizedek teltek el, s azóta a teljes birtok lepusztult. Egy kertész mégis kincsre lelt az elhagyatottnak vélt udvarban, csakhogy a kastély ura cseppet sem méltányolta tettét…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első rész

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy Kyou Kara Maou és A szépség és a szörnyeteg crossover. A történet gerincét a jól ismert mese adja, és megpróbáltam hű maradni az anime szereplőinek jellemvonásaihoz is. Ám, hogy kevésbé kiszámítható legyen a történet, még egy ismert mesével keresztezem majd, de hogy pontosan melyikkel, az egyelőre maradjon titok. :)

Réges-régen, amikor még Soushu ereje pusztította a vidéket, az emberek és démonok összefogtak, hogy legyőzzék a sötét erőt. Diadalmas győzelmüket követően pedig beköszöntött a béke… Ismét megkezdődött a földek művelése, a halászat a tengerekben, s végre a kézművesek is eladhatták portékáikat. A lerombolt falvak és városok helyén pedig a nemesek egymás után húzatták fel az új településeket.  
Ám a nyugalom nem tartott sokáig. Az elemeket segítségül hívó démonok mágiája mindinkább fenyegetőbbnek tűnt az emberek szemében, így hát újabb értelmetlen harcok következtek, ezúttal az emberek és a démonok között. Évszázadoknak kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a forrongások elcsituljanak, és az ellentétek elhalványuljanak. A mindennapi gondok és örömök azonban gondoskodtak arról, hogy az élet véletlenül se váljon unalmassá.  
S minthogy nem létezett két egyforma személyiségű ember vagy démon a vidéken, megesett, hogy egyesek a kelleténél több kalandba keveredtek…  
  
\- Hahó! – visszhangzott a kiáltás a sötét, elhagyatott kastély körfolyosóján. Válasz hiányában azonban a kérdező hölgy kíváncsian tovább haladt. Magassarkú csizmája hangosan és fülsértően kopogott a repedésekkel teli, időjárástól megkopott kőpadlón. Hullámzó, aranyszőke hajfürtjeit meg-meglibbentette a szél, ahogy kilépett a széljárta kertbe.  
A nő zöld szemei szinte felcsillantak, ahogy megpillantotta a kert ékét, a rózsalugast, ahol a színpompás őszi rózsák büszkén hajlongtak a szélben. Zsákkal a kezében elégedetten elindult hát, hogy megszerezze azt, amiért jött. Nem mintha lopásnak minősült volna egy-egy rózsatő kiásása, hiszen a kastély a legrosszabb esetben is csak kísértet járta lehetett.  
Leguggolt a lila rózsák elé, majd a biztonság kedvéért hátra pillantott még az épületre, amelynek ódon falai és sötét ablakai némán néztek vissza rá. Hogy kik lehettek egykoron a lakói, és mi történt velük, azt csak Shinou tudhatta.  
  
Az egyre inkább hűvösödő ősz miatt a nő kemény, ellenálló talajra számított, csakhogy az ásó olyan könnyedén vájt a földbe, ahogy az csak egy karbantartott rózsaágyás esetében volt lehetséges. Közelebbről is megvizsgálta, és csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy valaki megkapálhatta a rózsák tövét.  
\- De ki lehetett? – suttogta maga elé tanácstalanul. A faluban is azt hallotta mindenkitől, hogy ezen a helyen már a madár se járt. Lakta volna még valaki a kastélyt?  
A puszta gondolatra is kellemetlen érzés fogta el. Talán mégis csak léteztek kísértetek. Talán ennek az épületnek a lakói is a szörnyű pusztítás áldozatai voltak, és azóta se lelhettek békére.  
\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét gyorsan, hogy szőke fürtjei jobbra-balra hintáztak. Nem hihetett a mendemondáknak, amelyektől az emberek mind a mai napig féltek. Még sose hallott olyasmiről, hogy egy magafajta démon lelke a bosszútól vezérelve ebben a világban ragadt volna, s kísértette volna az élőket.  
  
Erőt vett magán, és nekilátott kiásni az egyik tövet. Lassan és óvatosan haladt, hogy ne sértse meg a gyökérzetet, majd kiemelte a földből a tövet. Elégedetten hümmögve vette szemügyre a kiszolgáltatott növényt, és boldogan nyugtázta, hogy a rózsa gyökérzete kiváló egészségnek örvendett. Ahogy azonban a zsákjába tette volna, a kis növény percek töredéke alatt elfeketedett és elhalt a kezében.  
A nő meghökkentetten felkiáltott, még sosem látott ilyet. Mi történhetett? Talán valamit rosszul csinált, mégis megsérthette a rózsa gyökereit… újra kísérletet tett hát egy rózsa kiásására. A következő tő azonban épp olyan gyorsan porladt el kezei között, ahogy az előző.  
A fáradhatatlan hölgy viszont nem adta fel. Kitartóan, addig-addig ásta ki az újabb és újabb rózsatöveket, hogy az ágyás szinte kiüresedett.  
\- Nem volt még elég a pusztításból?!  
  
\- Hah? – fordult hátra rémülten a szőke démon. A kastély felől egy fekete ruhás, fehér maszkot viselő, vékony alkatú férfi tűnt fel, és meglehetősen energikusan közeledett a nő felé.  
\- Hogy merészeli tönkre tenni a rózsaágyásomat?! – kérte számon dühösen az alak, és ahogy a nő felegyenesedett, úgy vált egyre nyilvánvalóbbá számára, hogy vagy egy alacsony növésű férfival, vagy egy még növésben lévő tinédzserrel lehetett dolga. Akárhogy is, nagy hibát követett el, amikor megpróbált rózsát vinni innen.  
\- Mélységesen sajnálom, amit tettem – hajtott fejet szégyenkezve -, nem tudtam, hogy valaki még gondozza ezeket a növényeket.  
\- Követelem, hogy hozza rendbe! – dühöngött tovább a férfi, aki kicsit sem tűnt megértőnek. Nem is csoda, hiszen a démon nem csak birtokháborítást követett el, de egyben el is pusztította a kastély ékét.  
\- É-én nem tudom – hebegte a nő, miközben hátra hőkölt, és véletlenül rátaposott egy addig még érintetlenül hagyott rózsatőre. – Aú – szisszent fel, mikor megérezte, hogy a töviseknek sikerült végig szántaniuk lábszárát.  
Több se kellett a sötét alaknak, dühösen hessegette ki az ágyásból a nőt, majd letérdelt a megtaposott növény elé, és finoman leszakította a félig letört rózsaszálat.  
  
\- Kertész vagyok, keresztezni akartam a rózsákat az enyémekkel… Helyrehoznám, de mire megérkezik a szállítmány, amit rendeltem, már fagyni fog! – magyarázkodott tovább kétségbeesetten a nő.  
\- Akkor itt marad tavaszig, amíg új rózsákat nem ültet a helyükre.  
\- Tessék? – nyíltak tágra zöld szemei. – Mármint, itt lakom a város szélén, ígérem, tavasszal visszatérek…  
\- Nem – állt fel határozottan a férfi, akinek mély hangja fenyegetően csengett. – Itt marad. Azt hiszi, maga az első, aki megpróbálta? A város lakói elpusztították a kertemet, csak a rózsák maradtak meg. Sosem térnek vissza, hogy helyrehozzák a hibájukat. Sosem vállalják a felelősséget. Itt marad – ismételte el újra ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
\- Nem lehet, legalább hadd mondjam el a családomnak! – egyezkedett a nő, akinek zöld szemeibe könnyek gyűltek.  
A feketeruhás alak csendben tanulmányozta a nőt egy hosszú pillanatig, majd biccentett.  
\- Két nap. Addig térjen vissza, vagy ha nem… - suhintott egyet kezével, mire a szél hirtelen felerősödött, és minden kiáltozása ellenére, kirepítette a nőt a kastély területéről.  
Hogy milyen szörnyűségekre lenne képes egy ilyen sötét lelkű alak, ha nem térne vissza időben, arra gondolni sem mert, hát rohant a lova felé, hogy minél előbb hazatérjen fiaihoz.

*

  
\- Hogy merészeli az a gyáva?! – háborgott a zöld szemű és szőke hajú fiú, aki szinte édesanyja tizennyolc éves hasonmása volt.  
\- Wolfram – csitította anyja higgadtan. – Én követtem el hibát, minden joga megvolt ahhoz, hogy dühös legyen – kortyolt egyet teájából. Eleinte nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy jogos lett volna egy efféle elvárás az idegen részéről, de ahogy belegondolt, mekkora értéket tett tönkre, félő volt, hogy a hatóságok jóval hosszabb börtönbüntetést szabtak volna ki rá. Néhány hónapnyi házi őrizet nem is tűnt olyan rémisztőnek. Körbetekintett a kis konyhán, amelyet néhány gyertyaszál világított be csupán, és fanyar arccal meg kellett állapítania, hogy lesz még tennivalója az átalakítással.  
\- Hogy nyugodjak meg, ha egy idegen karjaiba akarsz szaladni?! – hőzöngött tovább Wolfram, aki kivételesen nagyon bánta, hogy két bátyja nem tartózkodott otthon egy ideig. – Ki tudja, mit tesz majd veled? Egy ilyen tisztességtelen alak bármire képes…  
\- Wolfram, csak a kertet kell rendbe tenni. Talán többet is tehetek a rózsák elültetésénél… - töprengett a nő.  
  
\- Hah? Miféle nyápic alak nem képes rendben tartani a saját kertjét?! – folytatta háborgásai sorát a fiú. – Egy igazi idióta lehet.  
\- Wolfie – csitította anyja lehunyt szemekkel újfent, ám mosolya arról árulkodott, hogy valahol nagyon aranyosnak találta fia viselkedését.  
\- Különben is, nem maradhatsz ott ennyi ideig, alig nyitottunk meg, teljesen csődbe megy majd az üzlet.  
\- A kertépítéshez te is értesz – mosolygott rá biztatóan a nő.  
\- De a csokor- és koszorúkötéshez nem, ősszel és télen pedig főként arra érkeznek a megrendelések.  
\- Igaz – biccentett megkomolyodva a nő, aztán egyenesen fia határozott zöld szempárába nézett. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Wolframnak egy igencsak elhamarkodott és veszélyes ötlete támadt.

*

  
Wolfram von Bielefeld egy elszegényedett nemesi család sarja volt ugyan, de jól tudta, hogyan kell lovagolni. Vágtázva tartott hát a leharcolt kastély felé, amelyről sosem feltételezte volna, hogy akadhat még lakója. Sőt, nem elég, hogy akadhat még, de az egyik ő maga lesz. Órákba tellett, hogy meggyőzze édesanyját, Cäcilie von Spitzweget, hogy ha valakinek biztosíték gyanánt le kell húznia néhány hónapot a kastélyban, akkor nem édesanyja a jobb választás, de sikerült.  
\- Állj! – rántotta meg a kantárt a vaskapu elé érve, amelynek egyik ajtója félig kiszakadt a helyéről, és vészesen a föld felé dőlt. – Hát ez aztán senkit se védene meg – vonta össze szőke szemöldökét. Végül vett egy mély lélegzetet, energikusan leszállt a lováról, majd a kantárjánál vezetve azt, óvatos léptekkel belépett az udvarba. – Hé, van itt valaki?! – kiáltotta az épület felé, de csak a saját lélegzetvételét vélte hallani. – Remek. Az a gyáva még csak itt sincs. Én meg malmozhatok itt Shinou tudja, mennyi ideig – pufogott maga elé, de lassan tovább haladt.- Hé, te fantom! Told ide a képed!  
\- Nem vagyok fantom – szólalt meg mögüle csendes hangon a keresett alak, mire Wolfram döbbenten fordult hátra. Fel nem foghatta, hogy kerülhetett mögé az alak ilyen észrevétlenül. – Gyáva sem vagyok, mint láthatod. És van nevem is.  
  
\- Igen? – próbálta felhúzni magát Wolfram, hogy legalább egy árnyalatnyival magabiztosabbnak tűnjön. – Hát nem mutatkoztál be!  
\- Te sem – felelt szórakozottan az idegen, amire a szőke démon csak tátogni tudott. Ez több mint tény volt.  
\- Wolfram von Bielefeld vagyok – húzta ki magát. – Démon, egy nemesi család leszármazottja, aki ért a tűz elemének idomításához, és letöltötte a kötelező katonai szolgálatot is. Értek a kertépítéshez, így én jöttem el az anyám helyett.  
\- Értem – billentette félre a fejét az idegen, miközben végigmérte a másikat. – Én Yuuri vagyok – mutatkozott be.  
\- Yuuri – pislogott Wolfram. Azt hitte, hogy valami félelmet keltő bemutatkozás következik majd, egy rémséges névvel, amelyet követően a másik vérfagyasztóan megfenyegeti. Ehhez képest, Yuuri leginkább kíváncsinak tűnt, noha az arcát nem láthatta a maszktól. – Ennyi?  
\- Igen, ennyi. Miért nem vezeted a lovadat az istállóba? – mutatott az épület bal oldala felé.  
A szőke démon az ajkába harapott. Annyiszor elképzelte ezt a találkozást, s hogy mi mindent vágna ennek az idiótának a fejéhez, de most, hogy itt állt előtte, egy árva sértés se jutott az eszébe. Vonakodva bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a fekete ruhákba burkolózott alak az istállóhoz vezesse, hogy túlhajszolt, fehér lova megpihenhessen.  
  
Nem sokkal később pedig Wolfram már az ódon kastély halljában találta magát, tisztes távolságot tartva az utat mutató házigazdájától.  
\- Szabadon járhatsz-kelhetsz a kastély és az udvar területén, de teljesen nem hagyhatod el a birtokot – magyarázta el a szabályokat Yuuri nyugodtan. – Ha muszáj, küldhetsz levelet a családodnak, van egy postagalambom. Friss ételt hetente hoznak ide, ha szükséged van valamire, írd fel a listára péntekig – mutatott fel egy papírcetlit, melyet vissza is tett a lépcső melletti asztalra. – Tudsz írni, ugye? – torpant meg hirtelen az első lépcsőfokon.  
\- Persze, hogy tudok! – háborgott Wolfram, mire házigazdája biccentett. – De ki tartja a bevásárlólistát egy kastély főlépcsője mellett?! – fakadt ki az idegesítő szokás láttán. Egy nemestől se látott még ilyet soha, sőt, hallatlan volt, hogy egyáltalán ők kezeljék a bevásárlást.  
\- Hol kellene tartanom? – kérdezte egy kisebb csend után a feketeség.  
\- A konyhában a szakácsnőnél – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram. Még egy ilyen szerencsétlent az életben nem látott. Javaslata azonban nem különösebben tetszhetett Yuurinak, mivel az csak hümmögött, aztán vállat vont.  
  
\- Van egy könyvtár az első emeleten, oda bármikor beléphetsz, ahogyan a szobádat is te választhatod ki. A második emeleti helyiségektől viszont óvakodj, nem szeretnélek a közelükben látni.  
\- Vegyem fenyegetésnek? – horkantott Wolfram cinikusan, hiszen már kicsit sem tartott a kastély urától. Mi több, teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ha párbajra kerülne sor, a vézna karjaival a másik még egy kardot se tudott volna felemelni.  
\- Igen – közölte tényszerűen Yuuri, majd tovább indult a lépcsősoron felfelé.  
\- Hogy? – pislogott Wolfram, akit továbbra is meglepetésként ért a másik fiatal minden reakciója. – És hová mész? Ha már egyszer ide kellett költöznöm, az a minimum, hogy nem hagysz magamra, és egyébként is, miért nem veszed le a maszkot? Félsz, hogy rájövök, nem vagy fantom? – sorolta a kérdéseket dölyfös, számon kérő hangon. – Azt már így is tudom, hogy velem egykorú lehetsz, de… már ha démon vagy. Vagy, ha attól félsz, hogy rájövök, ember vagy…  
\- Elég ebből a badarságból! – csattant fel Yuuri. – Ha démon vagy, hány éves lehetsz? Nyolcvan? Nem szégyelled magad, hogy ennyi idősen sem vagy képes uralkodni magadon? Mit számít az, ha démon, ember vagy akár fantom vagyok?  
  
\- Elég sokat – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram, miközben tüntetőleg összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
\- Tévedsz – közölte vele szárazon Yuuri. – De ha olyan különbözőnek tartod a démonokat, akkor hogy lehet, hogy az anyád betört a birtokomra? Miben lennétek ti mások, mint az emberek? Jobbak lennétek, nemesebbek? – gúnyolódott ércesen, de a másik nem felelt. Hogy is tehette volna, hiszen a nő a származása ellenére olyan dolgokat tett, amelyekre bármelyik ember képes lett volna. – Ember vagy démon… nem számít. Mind ugyanolyan becsvágyó, aljas és büszke. A vérvonal és a pénz befolyásolja mindannyiótok életét.  
\- Mintha te olyan különböző lennél! – csattant fel Wolfram sértetten. – Pénz nélkül mégis hogyan élne meg bárki?!  
\- Ez sosem csak a megélhetésről szólt – csóválta meg a fejét Yuuri, és egyszerűen felsétált a lépcsőn.  
  
\- Hogy érted? Hallod? – sietett utána Wolfram, de a másik fürgén szedte a lépcsőket, és már el is tűnt a szeme elől a második emeleten. – Yuuri! – kiáltott dühösen a második emelet sötét folyosójára Wolfram, de nem hogy választ nem kapott, még az orráig sem látott.  
A szőke démon kelletlenül sétált vissza az első emeletre, hogy szobát keressen magának. Válltáskájában hozott magával néhány használható öltözéket, és úgy vélte, a lovaglás után illett volna átöltöznie. Mégsem lehetett egész nap izzadt és ló szagú.  
Ám bármelyik szobát tekintette is meg, mindegyik poros, rideg és elhagyatott volt. Azt sem értette, merre lehetett a kastély személyzete. Vagy lehetséges volt, hogy ez a dilettáns elmebeteg csak egyedül parádézott itt?  
\- Hány éve nem takarítottak ebben a helyiségben? – fintorodott el, ahogy elhúzta ujját egy mahagóni szék támláján, amely szinte szürkének hatott a vastag porrétegtől.  
\- Kettő, ha számolhatjuk azt a gyors takarítást, amit akkor tudtam végezni – hangzott a csicsergő felelet, mire a fiú rémülten kezdett a hang gazdájának keresésébe.  
  
\- Mutasd magad! – csattant fel végül türelmetlenül.  
\- Itt lent, itt vagyok! – felelt boldogan csicseregve a hang ismét, mire Wolfram letekintett, csak hogy tátva maradjon a szája. A lába előtt ugyanis egy zöld tollseprű ugrált lelkesen fel-le. – Sangria vagyok, és állok szolgálatára, fiatalúr!  
\- Álmodom – hátrált a falig Wolfram elkerekedett szemekkel.  
\- Ó, mi is ezt mondogattuk egy ideig, de ne aggódjon, nem tart olyan sokáig a takarítás. Egy-két nap és végzek.  
\- Sangria, már megint sületlenségeket beszélsz – tűnt fel ekkor egy seprű is, amelyet egy törlőrongy követett. – Ne aggódjon uraságod, pár óra alatt végzünk a szobával. Lasagna vagyok.  
\- Olyan nem lesz, mint új korában, de tiszta lesz – biztatta a rongy. – Doria vagyok.  
\- Úgy örülünk, hogy végre vendégünk akadt – lelkendezett Sangria, és már fel is pattant a Wolfram melletti öltözőasztalra, hogy dudorászva belekezdjen annak leporolásba.  
\- Miféle elátkozott hely ez? – sandított felfelé a plafonra Wolfram, akinek kezdett rossz előérzete támadni amiatt, hogy Yuuri nem vette le előtte a maszkját. Vajon mi rejtőzött az álarc mögött?  
  
Wolfram kérdése azonban megtorpanásra késztette Sangriát, és a másik két takarító eszköz se moccant onnantól kezdve.  
\- Hát nem tudja? – csodálkozott Doria.  
\- Úgy tűnik – helyeselt Lasagna.  
\- Akkor mit keres itt? – kérte számon Sangria. – Az átkot jött megtörni, nem?  
\- A fiatalúr azt ígérte, keres valakit, aki megtöri – helyeselt Lasagna megint.  
\- De hát ő nem tudja – szögezte le Doria.  
\- Ezen a helyen tényleg egy átok ül? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram. Más sem hiányzott neki, mint pár beszélő háztartási eszköz és egy elátkozott kastély.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy bejöhettek ide? – ugrált be ekkor az ajtón egy karcsú gyertyatartó. – Rég a konyhát kellene takarítanotok.  
\- De Günter úr! – nyavalygott egyszerre a három lány.  
\- Ő sokkal érdekesebb – bizonygatta Sangria.  
\- És megtörheti az átkot – fűzte hozzá Lasagna.  
\- Ő nem azért jött, hogy segítsen Yuurin – ugrált be ekkor az ajtón egy kisebb asztali óra.  
  
Wolfram lassan lecsúszott a fal mentén a földre. Nem hitt a szemének és a fülének. Nem volt elég, hogy egy olyan lerobbant szobában kellett megszállnia, amelynek a faláról már a festés is lemállott, de a háztartási eszközök számon kérték rajta, hogy mi céllal jött ide, sőt, még elvárásokat is támasztottak felé.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugtassa magát, aztán jobban szemügyre vette a jelenlévőket. A zöld, túlontúl lelkes tollseprű mellett egy vörös színű seprű álldogált, amely mellett a sárga, kissé szakadt rongy hevert a padlón.  
Az ezüst gyertyatartó két félig leégett, lila gyertyaszálat egyensúlyozott; a morcosnak tűnő, fából készült óra pedig a saját ingáját igazgatta.  
\- Miért nem mondja el valaki, hogy mi történt itt? – préselte ki végül magából a kérdést Wolfram, noha érezte, hogy ezt meg fogja még bánni.  
  
\- Nincs okunk elmondani, amíg nem látjuk, milyen szándékkal jött – jelentette ki az óra.  
\- Lord Shourinak igaza van – értett egyet a gyertyatartó. – Most irány a konyha, Anissina megint főzni próbált. Utána következhet az a szoba – biccentett Wolfram felé, majd az óra mögött haladva távozott.  
\- Várjatok! – szólt a seprű, tollseprű és rongy után a démon. – Hol találok itt innivalót?  
\- A ház melletti kútból lehet felhúzni vizet – felelt Sangria kedélyesen, majd mindhárman távoztak.  
-Kútból… felhúzni… - értelmezte a szavakat Wolfram lassan, akárha rosszul hallotta volna őket. – Ennél erősebbre lesz szükségem – túrt a hajába idegesen. Távol állt attól, hogy alkoholista legyen, de úgy érezte, nem ő volt a hibás, ha a beszélő tárgyak után valami ütősebbre vágyott a víznél. Hol is volt az a lista? Hát persze, a lépcső mellett.  
Több se kellett a vendégnek, lesietett a lépcsőn, felkapta az asztalon heverő hollótoll pennát és régi pergament, aztán a lehető legolvashatóbb betűivel rákanyarította szíve legnagyobb óhaját.  
\- Bor? – nevetett fel a penna ásítva, mire Wolfram majdnem eldobta ijedtségében. – Alig várom Yuuri arcát, mikor ezt meglátja.  
  
\- Hogy? – pislogott Wolfram, akinek kezdett nagyon elege lenni a meglepetésekből. – Nem iszik?  
\- Soha egy kortyot sem – ásított a penna ismét. – Azért felébreszthettél volna, mielőtt írni kezdtél volna velem.  
\- Sajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy itt minden tárgy él – horkantott Wolfram kissé gőgösen.  
\- Nem minden – nyugtatta meg a penna.  
\- Különben is, minek mondta, hogy ráírhatok a listára bármit, ha utána szelektál? Nem túl szavahihető – fújt egyet a démon, miközben letette a listát az asztalra.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy szelektálni fog, nem fáradtál feleslegesen – jegyezte meg a penna kedélyesen. – Yuuri nem szokta megszegni az ígéretét.  
\- Igazán? – nézett rá kíváncsian a szőke. – Mondd, mi történt a kastély lakóival? Miért nem tudnak a vidéken semmit arról, hogy itt még élnek?  
Wolfram izgatottan várta a választ, csakhogy az olyan sokáig nem érkezett meg, hogy már-már feladta a reményt. Ám ekkor a penna mégis megszólalt.  
\- A többiek nem mondták el, igaz? – A szőke fiatal csak némán bólintott, de a másik ezt is elegendő válasznak tarthatta. – Ami itt történt, annak már több évtizede, meglehet, a világ megváltozott azóta. Akkoriban az emberek és a démonok gyűlölték egymást.  
  
\- A kastély teljes pompájában ragyogott, a lakói boldogok voltak, és az itt élő nemesek nem nyomták el jobbágyaikat. Mégsem kerülte el a baj a vidéket, a jobbágyok el akarták űzni a kastély lakóit. Azonban rettenetesen félték is őket, hát elszánták magukat arra, hogy emberi mágiát vetnek be. Egy szörnyű átkot bocsátottak a birtokra, amelyet így senki sem hagyhatott el. Aki csak élő volt, az mind tárggyá, a kastély részévé vált, hogy immár ártalmatlanná válva az enyészeté legyen. Még az állatok sem menekülhettek. A nappaliban lévő piros párna volt Yuuri kutyája. Még mindig szeret „kapd el a bojtot” játszani.  
\- De Yuuri… Ő miért nem vált tárggyá? Vele mi történt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram, akit a maszk nem hagyott nyugodni.  
\- Nem volt a birtokon az átok lecsapása idején – felelte kisvártatva a penna. – A maszkkal valamennyire beolvadhatott közénk, csak ezért viseli.  
\- Így nem tűnik annyira élőnek – facsarodott össze Wolfram szíve, ahogy az emelet felé emelte tekintetét. Pontosan hány éve lehetett egyedül Yuuri? Ha évtizedek teltek el, biztos lehetett benne, hogy házigazdája is démon volt, de ez még így is kegyetlenség volt. Bárki bocsátott is átkot a kastélyra, szívtelen volt. – Penna, meg tudom törni az átkot?  
\- Nos, értesz az átkok megtöréséhez?  
\- Nem – pislogott Wolfram. Miért, volt olyan, aki erre szakosodott?  
\- Akkor itt a válaszod. Hagyd el a kastélyt, amint Yuuri elenged. Jobb lesz úgy mindenkinek…  
\- Wolfram – adta meg a nevét kissé komoran.  
\- Wolfram. Egyébként Murata vagyok – folytatta immár kedélyesen, majd felnevetett, mikor a démon gyomra hangosan korgott egyet.  
  
\- Ah, ez… nem volt szándékos – szabadkozott Wolfram kipirult orcákkal. – Yuuri mikor szokott ebédelni?  
\- Változó, időnként kihagyja – fütyörészett Murata, aki a jelek szerint igencsak élvezte Wolfram társaságát.  
\- Kihagyja?! Mikor így is olyan vézna – fogta a homlokát a szőke, majd kellőképpen felpaprikázott hangulatban a lépcső felé vette az irányt. – Hát én nem fogok egyedül ebédelni a konyhában, mint a szolgák. Ha kell, a maszkjánál fogva cibálom le – szedte sorra a lépcsőket, majd ügyet sem vetve Murata nevetésére, zsebre dugta a pennát. – Yuuri! Gyere ebédelni!  
A második emelethez vezető lépcsősor tetején aztán Wolfram megtorpant, s immár onnan kiabált, hogy a sötét folyosó csak úgy zengett tőle.  
\- Ebédidő van, hallod? Yuuri! Milyen házigazda vagy te, magára hagyod a vendéget? Yuuri! Gyere ide, komolyan mondom!  
A hosszas kiabálás azonban hasztalannak tűnt, a folyosó olyan sötét és mozdulatlan volt, mint percekkel ezelőtt.  
\- Te nyápic! Nincs merszed elém állni?! – kérte számon dühödten. – Yuuri! Nyápic!  
\- Nem vagyok nyápic! – érkezett a sértődött válasz egészen közelről, és nem telt sok időbe, hogy a ház ura teljes valójában megjelenjen. – És Murata, nyugodtan befejezheted a kacagást.  
\- Talán, ha nem viselkednél nyápicként, nem nevetne ki – húzta mosolyra a száját Wolfram, amiért a korábban ijesztőnek vélt úr olyan gyerekesnek hangzott.  
  
\- Nem vagyok nyápic! – vetette ellen Yuuri morcosan. – Különben sem vágyom ebédre, csak meguntam a sápítozásodat.  
\- Én nem szoktam sápítozni! – szűkítette résnyire a szemeit Wolfram, aki ökölbe szorított kezeivel igencsak fenyegetőnek tűnt. Olyannyira, hogy Yuuri hátrált is párat, ám a szőke megragadta a gallérjánál fogva, aztán magával húzta a lépcsőkhöz. – Most pedig ebédelni fogunk, mert Shinou legyen a tanúm, nem fogok egy bojthajhász kispárna társaságában ebédelni.  
\- Hah? – hökkent meg a kijelentés hallatán Yuuri, aztán váratlanul halkan felnevetett. A tény, hogy Yuurit nevetni hallották, annyira megdöbbentette őket, hogy Wolfram abbahagyta az erőszakos húzást, Murata pedig a nevetést. – Mi az? – kérdezett rá néhány pillanat múlva a feketeség. – Nem megyünk?  
\- De – felelt bizonytalanul Wolfram, majd lassú léptekkel elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Volt valami furcsán magával ragadó a másik nevetésében, de ezt sosem vallotta volna be neki. Még csak az kellett volna… Hiszen valójában inkább volt itt fogoly, mint vendég. S bármennyire is sajnálta, ami a lakókkal történt, a tényen, hogy ő kényszerből maradt itt, semmi sem változtatott.

*

  
\- Mégis miért nem bírsz nyugodtan ülni? – fortyogott Wolfram, miközben megtörölte a száját. Egy hatalmas étkezőben ült Yuuri társaságában, és annak ellenére, hogy egy hihetetlenül hosszú, mahagóni asztal két végén ültek, nem kerülte el a figyelmét a másik folytonos mocorgása a székén. Ahogy az sem, hogy csak turkált az ételben, és végig lesütötte a szemét. – És miért nem eszel?  
\- Nem vagyok éhes – vallotta be a maszkos alak kelletlenül.  
Noha Wolframban az a lehetőség is felmerült, hogy épp a maszk miatt nem tud enni házigazdája, egy rövid megfigyelést követően elvetette az ötletet.  
\- Dehogynem.  
\- Nem tudhatod! – fakadt ki Yuuri némi fáziskéséssel. Komolyan kezdett az az érzése támadni, hogy a szőke démon csak a bosszantására játszott. Amennyiben ez volt a briliáns terve a kiszabadulásra, igencsak rossz módszert választott.  
\- Néztél már tükörbe? – érdeklődött Wolfram szolidan, aztán kortyolt egyet a pohár vizéből. – Zörögnek a csontjaid.  
\- Ha azt hiszed, sértegetéssel bármit is elérsz, nagyot tévedsz.  
  
\- Ez puszta tény – húzta ki magát, és hagyta, hogy egy pár fehér kesztyű leszedje előle a leveses tányért, majd lerakja elé a második fogást. Mikor pedig a kesztyűk Yuuri elől vitték volna el a tányért, árgus szemekkel figyelte, mit tesz a fiú.  
Yuuri, aki elszokott már az asztalnál evéstől, a levestől és úgy általában az etikettől, sóhajtva intett a kesztyűknek, hogy még nem végzett. Lassan és bizonytalanul emelte meg kanalát – minthogy az utolsó leves, amit Anissina főzött, felrobbant -, óvatosan a szájához közelítette, majd felkészülve a legrosszabbra, lenyelte a kanálnyi levest. Minekutána percek múltán sem történt katasztrófa, megkönnyebbülten kezdett a levese kevésbé látványos elfogyasztásába.  
Az asztal másik végén ülő vendég szája sarka egy pillanatra felfelé kunkorodott ugyan, de hamar rendezte vonásait, és türelmesen megvárta, hogy Yuuri végezzen az előétellel.  
Ezt követően az ebéd hátralévő része csendes nyugalomban telt. Egyik jelenlévő sem érezte szükségét annak, hogy megszólaljon. Wolfram mégis csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy Yuuri továbbra sem tartott igényt a társaságára, és az étkezés végeztével nyomban felpattant helyéről, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.  
\- Miért akar itt tartani valakit, ha nem vágyik társaságra? – zsörtölődött Wolfram.  
\- Mert nem jutott eszébe jobb büntetés – felelt Murata szórakozottan.

*

  
A korábban elhangzottakhoz hűen, a három önjelölt, szobalánynak titulálható háztartási eszköz gyönyörű munkát végzett a Wolfram által választott szobán. Fel persze nem újíthatták, de legalább tisztává varázsolták a helyiséget, ami nyugodt álmokat ígért Wolfram számára.  
A szőke démon ugyan meg-megremegett a hegyekből érkező farkasvonítás hallatán, de a tudat, hogy a rossz kapu ellenére zárt épületben volt, enyhülést hozott lelkének. Természetesen ez vajmi kevés vigaszt nyújtott azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hónapokig nem láthatja majd a családját egy olyasvalaki miatt, aki kicsit sem volt kíváncsi rá. Nem tudta, de már nem is akarta megérteni, miért zárkózott el Yuuri. Ha őt nem érintette az átok, miért rejtőzött el a kastélyban, és miért viselt fekete színű ruhákat? Démon létére tudnia kellett, hogy a fekete az egykori királyi család színe volt, s bár mindenki rettegett tőlük, még mindig tiszteletlenségnek érezték volna hordani.  
Akárhogy is, azt el kellett ismernie, hogy az erdőre nyíló kilátás csodálatos volt. A tiszta égen ragyogó hold és ezernyi csillag pedig kellő fényt biztosított ahhoz, hogy a távolból még a várost is ki tudja venni.  
A kastély lepusztult parkja azonban szívszorító látványt nyújtott, és Wolfram mély sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy bőven lesz vele munkája a jövőben.  
  
Az első, egyedül töltött reggelijét követően a szőke démon sétát tett a parkban, hogy felmérje a teendőit. Hamar meg is állapította, hogy az első fagy beállta előtt így is akadt munkája bőven. Először is a diófa leveleinek összegereblyézéséhez látott hozzá, mivel a mérgező levelek már így is túlzottan lepusztították a diófa körüli növényzetet.  
Órák teltek el, mire Wolfram eljutott a lepusztított rózsalugashoz. Szomorúan figyelte a megmaradt, magányos rózsatöveket. A lugasra felfuttatott rózsák ilyentájt már nem virágoztak, az ágyásba rejtett őszi rózsák közül pedig akadt egy tő, amelyiket mintha meg is taposták volna. Fogott hát egy kisebb karót, a földbe szúrta, és hozzá kötözte a növényt. Ekkor kicsit megkapálta a földet, egyúttal ki is gyomlálva azt, majd megöntözte a rózsákat, hiszen az ősz ellenére napok óta nem esett.  
\- Az édesanyám ültette ezeket a rózsákat – szólalt meg mögüle váratlanul Yuuri csendesen. – Sosem tudtam olyan szépen nevelni őket, mint ő.  
\- Nem olyan nehéz, mint gondolnád – mosolygott a virágokra Wolfram. – A rózsák hálás növények – pillantott hátra a másikra, aki szótlanul nézett vissza rá. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Yuuri mióta figyelhette, amit csinált. Azt se zárta volna ki, hogy a gereblyézéstől kezdve szemmel tartotta.  
\- Kész az ebéd – közölte végül, mire foglya meglepetten nézett vissza rá. – Anissina ma nem robbantotta fel – vakargatta a tarkóját zavarában, amit Wolfram csak egy mosollyal konstatált, bár ezt a tőle telhető leghamarabb igyekezett elrejteni Yuuri elől.

*

  
Wolfram hamar ráébredt, hogy ha a listára nem csak ételt írt fel, hanem szerszámokat, magokat vagy akár palántákat is, meglepően lelkes elrablója azokat is beszerzi majd valahogy a kedvéért. Nagyon úgy tűnt ugyanis, hogy Yuuri akkora örömét lelte a rendezett kert látványában délutáni sétája közben, hogy szívesen engedett szabad kezet Wolframnak a kertépítésben. Sőt, azt sem bánta, ha a kastélyba is beköltöztek a dézsába vagy cserépbe ültetett növények.  
Hosszú hetek teltek el a szorgos munkával, míg a kertész be nem jelentette, hogy végzett a legfőbb teendőkkel. Bejelentését örömujjongás követte a megelevenedett háztartási eszközök és berendezések részéről. A közös étkezések során jelentkező egykori feszült, zavart, esetenként furcsa légkört pedig mostanra teljes mértékben felváltotta egy békés, kedélyes, fesztelen hangulat.  
\- Köszönöm – kortyolt egyet a vizéből Yuuri, de Wolfram még így is hallani vélte a hangjáról, hogy mosolygott. – Úgy vélem, rászolgáltál a meglepetésemre.  
\- Meglepetésre? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram, de nem kellett sokat várnia rá, hogy fény derüljön a rejtélyre. Az ételkocsi ugyanis gyorsan odagördült hozzá, és büszkén kínálgatta a rajta álló egy üveg vörösbort.  
  
\- Köszönöm – vette el a bort egy apró mosollyal Wolfram. Eddig egyszer írta rá a bort a listára, és akkor meg is kapta, bár Yuuri igencsak kelletlennek tűnt. A tény azonban, hogy ezúttal fel sem írta, a feketeség mégis gondolt rá, egész meghatotta. – Miért nem isszuk meg vacsora után? – kérdezte egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, miközben kezével intett a dugóhúzónak, hogy tegye a dolgát, hiszen az italnak még szellőznie kellett.  
\- Én nem iszom – jött a válasz nemes egyszerűséggel Yuuritól.  
\- Ugyan már, megkóstoltad egyáltalán? – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram. – Elég idős vagy hozzá.  
Kijelentését mély csend követte a jelenlévők részéről, és a szőke démon kissé csodálkozva vette észre, hogy egyetlen eszköz sem fordult Yuuri felé. Mind őt bámulták.  
\- Legyen, de csak egy kortyot – sóhajtott a házigazda, akárha hatalmas engedményt tett volna a másik számára.  
  
Egy órával később Yuuri és Wolfram lepelbe burkolózva ült a teraszon. A csípős októberi levegőtől kipirosodott az arcuk, mégis volt egyfajta varázsa annak, ahogy a bagoly huhogással és neszezéssel teli tájat szemlélték.  
\- Táncot járnak a csillagok.  
\- Szerintem nem a csillagok táncolnak – horkantott Wolfram, miközben cinikus tekintettel méregette a másik fiú majdnem kiürült poharát. Egy pohár bor, és Yuuri már részegnek tűnt.  
\- Az éjszaka varázsából mindenki részesül. Ember, démon, állatok… még a növények is érzékelik. Nem csodálatos?  
\- Oké, azt hiszem, eleget ittál – vette ki a poharat a másik fiú kezéből, ám mikor letette azt a mögöttük lévő asztalra, Yuuri megfogta a kezét. – Yuuri? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, de nem kapott választ.  
Yuuri csak simogatta Wolfram kézfejét a hüvelykujjával, aztán összefűzte ujjaikat, mint a gyerekek, mikor játszani készülnek. Úgy kísérletezett Wolfram kezének érintésével, mint aki még sosem érintett meg mást.  
  
\- Annyi munka a kertben, a kézfejed mégis bársonyos – suttogta Yuuri egészen közel Wolfram arcához, aki mindössze a forró lehelet hatására döbbent rá, hogy milyen közel hajoltak egymáshoz. Ám, hogy pontosan mikor is sikerült nekik, azt észre se vette. Bizonyára csak a bor hatása volt, de megigézte a sötét szempár, amely kiismerhetetlen tekintettel nézett rá. – Gyönyörű vagy… - suttogta Wolfram ajkainak. – Vétek elzárni téged a világtól.  
Wolfram lehunyt szemekkel, visszafojtott lélegzettel és hevesen dobogó szívvel várta az elkerülhetetlent. Ám Yuuri lassan elengedte a kezét, s mire ő kinyitotta zöld szemeit, a másik már nem csupán eltávolodott tőle, hanem lassan fel is állt székéből.  
\- Yuuri? – nézett rá kérdőn.  
\- Ideje nyugovóra térni – indult el kissé dülöngélve Yuuri.  
\- Várj, segí… - kezdte volna a szőke démon, és már fel is pattant a helyéről, de a másik leintette.  
\- Jó éjt, Wolfram – búcsúzott el a kastély ura, aztán visszatért a haloványan kivilágított bálterembe, amelyen keresztül az étkezőbe, majd a hallba juthatott.  
Wolfram magára maradt háborgó lelkével a sötét éjszakában. Fel nem foghatta, mi történt. Hiszen nem akarhatta, hogy a másik tényleg megcsókolja. Nem szerethetett olyasvalakit, akinek nem elég, hogy nem látta még az arcát, de ráadásul rabságban tartotta.  
Akkor miért volt hát mégis csalódott?

*

  
A borozós incidenst követően Yuuri távolságtartóbbá vált, ami talán a Shourinak nevezett asztali órának is köszönhető volt, hiszen minden étkezésnél felügyelte a párost. Sőt, olykor egy-egy szúrós megjegyzéssel is illette Wolframot, ha az asztalnál mert köhögni vagy tüsszögni.  
Yuuri azonban csendesen figyelte a másik viselkedését, próbálva értelmezni, mit jelenthetett.  
Végül aztán elkövetkezett a pillanat, mikor Wolfram a láztól remegve képtelen volt kikelni az ágyból.  
\- Mit akarsz csinálni a szobájában, Yuuri? – kérte számon Shouri, miközben a lavórt cipelő fekete alak után ugrált.  
\- Hozass a szobájába forró gyógyteát és valami könnyű levest – rendelkezett Yuuri ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna, így az óra kénytelen volt egy megadó sóhajtással visszafordulni, majd a konyhába sietni.  
Yuuri kopogás nélkül nyitott be a szobába, és arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Óvatosan az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre helyezte a tálat, majd hozzálátott a szoba kandallójának begyújtásához. S minthogy ez nem sikerülhetett a hagyományos módon, segítségül hívta a tűz elemet.  
  
Miután elégedetten megszemlélte munkáját, szótlanul az ágyon heverő, zilált fiatalra nézett. Talán lázálmok gyötörték, és nyilvánvalóan fel se tűnt neki Yuuri jelenléte. A kastély ura csendes léptekkel tért vissza az ágyhoz, leült a szélére, aztán a hideg vízzel teli lavórba mártotta a rongyot, mellyel kicsavarás után törölgetni kezdte Wolfram gyöngyöző homlokát.  
\- Hamar jobban lesz.  
\- Mikor lettél gyógyító, Murata? – sóhajtott Yuuri gondterhelten, rá sem pillantva a lavór mellett heverő hollótoll pennára.  
\- Erős szervezete van, ez pedig csak egy közönséges megfázás. Kiheveri.  
\- Igazán? – kérdezte Yuuri hitetlenkedve. – Ha erős lenne, meg sem betegedett volna.  
\- Az erkélyen töltött időtök bárkire így hatott volna – felelt higgadtan. – A kastélyban pedig elviselhetetlen lehet a hideg.  
\- Szóval az én hibám – hagyott fel a törölgetéssel Yuuri, a beteg homlokán hagyva a nedves ruhadarabot.  
\- Nem csak a tiéd – sóhajtott Murata. – De Yuuri, elfelejtetted, milyen halandónak lenni?  
\- Talán igen.


	2. Második rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram betegsége ráébreszti a kastély urát a rideg valóságra, és egy olyan elhatározásra készteti, ami meglehet, nem fog tetszeni a szőke démonnak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szeretnék elnézést kérni, amiért csak most tudtam hozni az új fejezetet, s egyben megköszönni a türelmét azoknak, akik esetleg még ennyi idő elteltével is várták. Kellemes olvasást kívánok! :)

Yuuri csüggedten tanulmányozta az időnként nyöszörgő démon arcát. Wolfram nyugtalannak tűnt, mintha szenvedett volna. Levette hát az átmelegedett ruhadarabot a beteg homlokáról, és ismét megmártotta azt a lavórban.  
\- Sajnálom, Wolfram – suttogta csendesen, mialatt kicsavarta a rongyot, és újfent nekilátott letörölni a verejtékcseppeket a másik homlokáról és halántékáról. – Hívnék gyógyítót, de egy se jönne ide.  
Kisvártatva begördült egy ételhordó kocsi az ajtón, amely meg sem állt, míg az ágy mellé nem ért. Ott aztán türelmesen megvárta, hogy a kastély ura lepakolja róla a forró teával teli porcelán kannát, valamint a hozzá illő két csészét. Miután minden az éjjeliszekrényre került, a kocsi kigurult a szobából, Yuuri pedig lassú léptekkel követte, hogy becsukja mögötte az ajtót. A levesre még úgyis várni kellett, és nem akarta, hogy kiszökjön a meleg a szobából.  
\- Te is meggyógyíthatod – szólalt meg a penna érdektelen hangon, mire Yuuri útban vissza az ágy felé megtorpant.  
\- Murata – mordult fel komoran. – Te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy nem megy.  
\- Azt nem tudom, hogy te mit tudsz, azt viszont igen, hogy erről szó sincs. Csak azért, mert eddig nem sikerült, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is sikerülhet. Talán csak egy jó okra van szükséged ahhoz, hogy kellően motiváljon.  
\- Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy a lányom meggyógyítása nem lett volna az? – kérdezett rá Yuuri csípősen. Próbálta megőrizni hidegvérét, de sosem volt az a típus, aki képes lett volna uralni az érzelmeit.  
\- Yuuri, Greta élete nem forgott veszélyben akkor – folytatta higgadtan a penna. – Wolframé viszont…  
\- Az előbb mondtad, hogy hamar meggyógyul majd! – csattant fel a kastély ura ökölbe szorított kezekkel.  
  
\- Mivel fiatal és erős jó esélye van rá, ez igaz, de sosem zárhatjuk ki annak az eshetőségét, hogy…  
\- Murata – szakította félbe baljós hangon Yuuri, mire a penna elhallgatott. A sötét ruhás alak pedig vontatott léptekkel, kétkedve tért vissza Wolfram oldalára. Nem kellett zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, a szőke fiatal kínlódott. Mégis nehéz, kockázatos feladat várt rá. Hiszen, ha nem sikerül meggyógyítania, az egy dolog volt. Ám mi történik akkor, ha elront valamit, és nagyobb bajt okoz? Ki fog segíteni neki helyrehozni a hibáját? Ki menti meg akkor Wolframot?  
\- Csak koncentrálj – jegyezte meg Murata csendesen, mire a kastély ura vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugtassa magát, és két kezébe fogta Wolfram bal kezét.  
Tudta, hogy el kellett csitítania gondolatait, de a kudarc sötét képe továbbra is ott motoszkált a fejében.  
\- Nem megy – jelentette ki pár perc elteltével elkeseredetten.  
\- Mert félsz.  
\- Joggal! – fakadt ki Yuuri, aki egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy a maszk alatti fullasztó hőség fojtogatta. Végül nem bírta tovább elviselni a levegőtlenséget, és szinte letépte magáról a maszkot.  
Pániktól kipirult orcákkal, levegő után kapkodva meredt vádló tekintettel a pennára, amely bele merte rángatni ebbe az egészbe. Túlontúl hosszúra nőtt fekete haja, amely végre kiszabadult a maszkhoz tartozó fekete csuklya alól, összeborzoltan omlott vállára.  
\- Hogy bírsz ilyen nyugodt maradni?!  
\- Nos, a legjobb esetben is csak tinta folyik az ereimben – felelt Murata szárazon.  
  
\- És most mit vársz tőlem? – kérdezte fájdalmas pillantással méregetve a pennát Yuuri, miközben jobb kezével akaratlanul is megszorította Wolfram balját. – Helyrehoznám, ha tudnám, de nem megy. Már minden létező könyvünkön átrágtam magam százszor, leveleztem híresebb emberekkel, akik jártasak az emberi mágiában, de semmi… Ha tudják is, akkor se árulják el, már nem tudom, mihez kezdjek! – közölte Muratával magából kikelve, épp csak annyi időre függesztve fel szóáradatát, hogy levegőt vegyen. Képtelen volt megtörni az átkot, és ez lassacskán megőrjítette.  
\- Yuuri?  
Neve hallatára a kastély urának a torkára forrt a szó, és döbbenten nézett le a szőke démonra, akiről úgy hitte, eddig a pillanatig eszméletlenül feküdt.  
\- Yuuri… - suttogta Wolfram, aki kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett fel a kezét oly görcsösen szorongató személyre.  
\- Wolf… – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Yuuri, akinek sötét tekintetét rabul ejtette a smaragdzöld szempár. Álmában se gondolta volna, hogy a másik egyhamar felébredne, hiszen teste szinte égett a láztól. Az első döbbenetét azonban követte a második, amikor lepillantott összekulcsolt kezeikre, és feltűnt neki a vibráló zöld fény, amely körülölelte őket.  
  
Ő volt.  
  
Ő tette… Épp meggyógyította Wolframot.  
  
\- Tényleg te vagy? – kérdezte rekedt hangon a beteg, akinek még mindig láztól csillogtak szemei. Talán el sem hitte, amit látott. Éjfekete szempár, koromfekete haj és hófehér, sápadt bőr, melyet ki tudja, mikor érintett utoljára a napfény.  
\- Nem! – vágta rá Yuuri gyorsan, kissé kétségbeesetten. – Álmodsz, lázálmod van!  
\- Akkor hát nem akarok felébredni – lehelte Wolfram, akinek nagy nehezen sikerült rávennie legyengült szervezetét, hogy felemelje jobb kezét, amellyel végigsimított Yuuri orcáján, majd ujjai finoman átsuhantak a selymes fekete hajtincseken, csak hogy keze erőtlenül visszazuhanjon a takaróra.  
  
\- Nem félsz? – kérdezte tágra nyílt fekete szemekkel.  
\- Egy ilyen nyápictól? – kérdezte gunyorosan mosolyogva, miközben lehunyta szemeit.  
\- Nem undorodsz tőlem? – folytatta csendesen Yuuri. Lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a választ, ám az nem érkezhetett, Wolfram ugyanis visszaaludt.  
A kastély ura szomorú szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a zöld fény vibrálása lassan alábbhagyott összefonódott ujjaik körül, majd megszűnt. Legalább Wolfram gyorsabban meggyógyul majd.  
\- Változnak az idők – vetette fel Murata óvatosan.  
\- De nem ennyire – eresztette el vendége kezét Yuuri, majd ismét magához vette a földre hullott álarcát. – Kit akarunk átverni, Murata? Hiszen láttad, milyen előítéletekkel érkezett ide, mi változott volna? Ha felébred, majd azt hiszi, csak álmodta az egészet. Mindenkinek így lesz a legjobb – állt fel az ágyról, aztán lassú léptekkel elindult az ajtóhoz, és menet közben felvette álarcát. – Ha hozzák a levesét, majd beengeded őket, ugye? – vetette hátra a kérdést, aztán válaszra sem várva távozott.  
\- Hogyne. Rögtön azután, hogy felsöpörtem a szobában, betakargattam a szőke hercegedet és megfésültem a haját! – kiáltotta a kastély ura után szárazon a penna, aztán sóhajtott egyet. – A söprés még menne.  


 

*

  
Másfél óra múlva ismét kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, csak hogy egy tálcára pakolt tányérnyi levest egyensúlyozó Yuuri lépjen be rajta. Olyan bizonytalanul és lassan indult el az ágy felé, akárha tojáshéjon sétált volna.  
Olyannyira erősen összpontosított a művelet kivitelezésére, hogy az ágy felől érkező fojtott kuncogás teljesen kizökkentette, és majdnem megbotlott a saját lábában.  
\- Jól vagy? – érdeklődött Wolfram kedélyesen, aztán köhögött párat.  
\- Öhm… igen – bólintott magának Yuuri, aztán igyekezett biztosabb léptekkel az ágyhoz érni. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Sosem kívánt volna rosszat vendégének, de pillanatnyilag méltányolta volna, ha az aludt volna még.  
\- Kopoghattál volna, beengedtelek volna… Persze azt hittem, az ételhordást a szolgáidra bízod – jegyezte meg Murata negédesen. – Végtére is a kastély urának nincs szüksége mondvacsinált indokokra ahhoz, hogy meglátogassa lábadozó vendégét.  
\- Murata, ha nem akarod az elkövetkező évtizedet Anissina tesztalanyaként végezni, javaslom, fogd be – préselte ki magából Yuuri, majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor a tálcát az ágy szélére helyezte. Az éjjeliszekrény persze jobb ötlet lett volna, hiszen a teáskészlet eltűnt onnan, de még mindig ott állt a lavór, és nem füttyenthetett neki, hogy menjen már arrébb. Habár… - Lotti, le a szekrényről, lábhoz! – füttyentett a lavórnak, amely lelkesen pattogni kezdett a szekrényen, majd mit sem törődve azzal, mennyi vízzel árasztotta el a padlót, Yuuri lábához ugrált.  
\- Ez még tőled is sok volt – rótta meg urát a penna, ám a következő pillanatban kénytelen volt elnémulni, minthogy Yuuri nem átallotta rátenni a tálcát.  
  
\- Két kutyád volt – foglalta össze Wolfram egy lapos pillantással.  
\- Igen – vont vállat Yuuri, mintha természetes lett volna. – Hoztam levest, ha jobban érzed magad, egyél – biccentett fejével a szinte teljesen üres leves felé, aztán sarkon fordult, és elindult kifelé.  
\- Yuuri! – szólt fogva tartója után Wolfram, mire az nyomban megtorpant. – Köszönöm.  
\- Jó étvágyat – bólintott maga elé hátra sem fordulva.  
\- Azt, hogy meggyógyítottál – ráncolta a homlokát a szőkeség, akinek szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy a másik a bolondját járatta vele.  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – felelt Yuuri színtelen hangon. – Csak a láz mondatja veled.  
\- A lázam már lement! – hőzöngött Wolfram.  
\- Ó… nagyszerű – bólintott a kastély ura, aztán meg se várva vendége reakcióját, nemes egyszerűséggel távozott.  
\- Yuuri! – kiabált többször is a másik után Wolfram, de hamar rá kellett ébrednie, hogy Yuuri vagy távol járt már, vagy szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Tudom, hogy ő volt, felismerem a démonok gyógyító varázsát – pufogott magának. – Ő tette, nem? – kérdezgette kitartóan Muratát, de a penna nem válaszolt. – Vagy álmodtam volna? Végül is… senkinek sincs fekete haja és szeme, az képtelenség. Álom volt csak, vagy a szemem káprázott.  


 

*

  
Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Wolfram magához tért, Yuuri nem látogatta meg többet. A bűntudata tova szállhatott, de legalábbis nem engedte, hogy érzelmei felülkerekedjenek a rideg realitáson.  
A valóság ugyanis az volt, hogy ő képtelen volt gondoskodni vendégéről. Nem várhatta hűséges szolgálói részéről, hogy megértsék érvelését, hiszen ők olyan régóta várták a pillanatot, hogy jöjjön valaki, aki végre megtöri az átkot. Ám Wolfram egy kertész volt, ráadásul démon, mit érthetett ő az emberi mágiához? És ebben az érvelésben még gálánsan el is tekintett a ténytől, miszerint a szőke démon nem kifejezetten viseltetett pozitív érzésekkel az emberek iránt.  
Akárhogy is, a kastély ura biztos volt abban, hogy a játék a végéhez közeledett. Szokatlanul hideg viselkedése és távolságtartása meghozta eredményét, Wolfram napról napra dacosabbnak és kevélyebbnek tűnt, akárcsak megérkezése idején.  
A néma háborúnak végül a novemberi időjárás vetett véget. A fákat már hosszú ideje vastag dér lepte minden reggel, ám eljött az a pillanat, mikor leesett az első hó. A fagyott földet már nem volt értelme háborgatni, az újonnan ültetett növényeket pedig ideje volt pihenni hagyni tavaszig.  
\- Tessék – nyújtott Wolfram felé egy bőrből készült erszényt Yuuri, aki ugyan nem váratlanul tűnt fel a fiatal előtt, de a másik egészen eddig szándékosan levegőnek nézte.  
  
\- Mi ez? – méregette gyanakodva az erszényt Wolfram, aki a szalonban üldögélt a díványon egy könyvet lapozgatva, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni a csaholó kispárnáról.  
\- A fizetséged – ejtette a zacskót a nyitott könyvre Yuuri, majd elsétált a dívánnyal szemközti, begyújtott kandalló melletti fotelhez. Háttal a szőkének vett egy remegő, mély lélegzetet, majd szembefordult vendégével, és kemény tekintettel illetve őt, leült a fotelbe.  
A könyvbe ejtett erszény szája kinyílt, így látni engedte az aranytallérokat, melyeket magában rejtett. A zöld szempár egy pillanatra elkerekedett a döbbenettől – régen látott utoljára ennyi pénzt -, majd hirtelen szúrós tekintettel meredt a fekete alakra.  
\- Mégis miért? – kérdezte nyugalmat erőltetve magára, akárha sértett büszkeségét próbálta volna palástolni.  
\- Nos, nem csak a lugast állítottad helyre, rengeteget dolgoztál a kertben is – közölte Yuuri tényszerűen. – Persze értékelném, ha tavasszal visszanéznél, milyen állapotban lesznek a most ültetett növények.  
\- Hogy érted, hogy ha tavasszal visszanéznék? – szűrte fogai között Wolfram. Maga sem értette, hirtelen miért dühítette fel annyira a puszta gondolat, hogy egyedül hagyja a másikat a télre, de úgy érezte, mintha becsapták, megcsalták volna. Nem ez volt az alku, és az eddigi bántó viselkedését Yuuri most azzal tetézte, hogy elzavarta egy akkora zacskó pénzzel, amelyet Wolfram egész életében nem keres majd? Hát erről szó sem lehetett.  
\- Úgy, hogy elmehetsz, Wolfram. Nem tartalak itt tovább az akaratod ellenére – felelte Yuuri nyugodtan.  
\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy erőszakkal itt tarthattál volna? – jött ki a béketűréséből, és rácsapta a könyv fedelét a pénzzel teli zacskóra. – Azért maradtam, mert megállapodtunk, hogy itt maradok néhány hónapig, amíg helyre nem állítom a kertet!  
  
\- Akkor vedd úgy, hogy már nincs szükségem a szolgálataidra – kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét Yuuri is.  
\- Ébredj fel, Yuuri! Olyan vézna vagy, hogy egy tálca levest is képtelen vagy cipelni – vágta le a földre a könyvet mérgében Wolfram.  
\- Tökéletesen megvoltam a társaságod nélkül eddig is! – háborodott fel Yuuri.  
\- Hogyne, biztosan jókat beszélgettél a kispárnáddal! – csattant fel Wolfram. – És örömmel követed egy óra utasításait minden áldott nap. És Shinou-ra, neked aztán tényleg a könyvek a legjobb barátaid, garmadával találtam belőlük a második emeleten! – vágta dühösen Yuuri fejéhez.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem mehetsz fel oda! Hogy merészelted?! – kiabálta vissza a kastély ura.  
\- Nos, az asszisztensed, a penna adta a tippet – hőzöngött tovább Wolfram, észre sem véve, milyen hatást ért el eddig szavaival a környezetében. – Igazán szeretheted a történelmi regényeket, mert a szobád fulladásig tele van tömve velük… Mondd csak, Yuuri, nem unalmas a múltban élni, amikor itt van a jelen?!  
A fehér maszk tökéletesen elrejtette Yuuri arcát, így Wolframot meglepetésként érte, mikor a másik síri hangon közölte vele:  
\- Tűnj el a házamból. Még ma.  
Yuuri szavai annyira szíven ütötték, hogy reagálni sem bírt, így dermedten nézte, ahogy a fekete ruhás alak távozott.  
\- De én… - pillantott le a piros párnára, amely csüngő bojtokkal húzódott minél távolabb tőle. Aztán a teás csészéjére pillantott, amely tüntetőleg elfordult tőle. – Mármint…  
\- Menj el innen – közölte vele hidegen az óra, amely az első pillanattól kezdve becsmérelte, s amelynek talán igaza is lehetett. Wolfram valóban szörnyű dolgokat vágott Yuuri fejéhez, még akkor is, ha házigazdája pokrócként viselkedett vele.  


 

*

  
A nap már lemenőben volt, mikor a szőke démon eléggé összeszedte a bátorságát ahhoz, hogy Yuuri elé álljon. Szégyellte magát azokért a dolgokért, amiket mondott, mégsem akarta feladni harc nélkül.  
\- Miért vagy itt? – tette le a pennáját sóhajtva Yuuri. Egész nap az íróasztala felett görnyedt, abban reménykedve, hogy talán kiverheti fejéből a vitát, vagy akár Wolfram puszta létét, ám mindhiába. A szőke Shinou csapása megint visszatért kísérteni. – Ez már visszaeső bűnözésnek minősül, tudod?  
\- Micsoda? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram. Talán meggondolatlan és heves természete volt, de a bűnözés távol állt tőle.  
\- Nem elég, hogy a tiltás ellenére betörtél a saját lakrészembe, de mindezt még úgy is megismételed, hogy itt vagyok.  
\- Azért jöttem ide, mert itt vagy – próbálta megőrizni a nyugalmát Wolfram, elvégre is nem veszekedni jött. – Elnézést akartam kérni azért, amit mondtam. Az egészért.  
\- Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned.  
\- Már mindenki mástól elnézést kértem – közölte Wolfram, de a másik továbbra sem nézett rá.  
\- Ha azt mondom, elfogadom a bocsánatkérésedet, elmész végre? – könyökölt az asztalára Yuuri, egy pillanatra se fordulva hátra.  
\- Nem – jelentette ki a szőke.  
\- Ez nem birtokháborítás? – vonta össze a szemöldökét kissé bosszankodva.  
\- Akkor nem, ha eleve azért hozattál ide, hogy fogva tarts – kunkorodott felfelé Wolfram szája sarka, de a halovány mosoly hamar elhalt ajkain. – Miért olyan fontos, hogy elmenjek? A rémes viselkedésedért tartozol ennyi magyarázattal.  
  
\- Sajnálom – felelt Yuuri őszintén.  
\- Mi történt? Miért kezdtél el ilyen furcsán viselkedni? – fonta össze a karjait mellkasa előtt Wolfram. Türelmetlenül várta már, hogy hallhassa az igazságot, de hangszínével inkább biztatni próbálta a másikat.  
\- Te nem tudod, milyen itt élni… - fordult végre Wolfram felé Yuuri, noha a maszkot a világ minden kincséért se vette volna le. – Az egész kastélyon átok ül, Wolfram. Meglehet, már hosszú évtizedek óta. Az itt lakók az elején még reménykedtek, hogy megtörik az átok, de szép lassan lemondtak róla. Aztán jöttél te, és… megmutattad nekünk, milyen is élni – pásztázta tekintetével a padlót.  
\- Yuuri – sétált oda hozzá Wolfram lassan. Távol állt tőle, hogy ennyire türelmes legyen valakivel, de a hely varázsa, a kastély tragédiája egy olyan fokú szimpátiát váltott ki belőle a lakók iránt, amire sosem gondolta volna, hogy képes lehet. Legalábbis ő ezzel magyarázta magának azon tettét, hogy térdre ereszkedett a másik előtt, és megfogta annak kezeit. - Te még életben vagy – kereste tekintetével a sötét szempárt. A szempárt, ami szinte feketének tetszett, de ez a gyéren megvilágított kastélyban kicsit sem volt meglepő. – Gyere velem, legalább mozdulj ki egy kicsit. Decemberben lesz a tél ünnepe, gyere el a vásárba, nézd meg, hogyan ünnepelnek a démonok… és az emberek. Együtt.  
\- Nem lehet, Wolfram – csóválta a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Miért? – vett egy mély levegőt Wolfram. – Lesznek feldíszített télikertek, forralt bor, sütemények, tánc, egy jégszobor a tér közepén, lehet korcsolyázni a tó jegén…  
\- Miért akarnál a tó jegére menni? Beszakadhat, inkább kerüld meg a tavat – értetlenkedett Yuuri, azonnal kiragadva a lényeget.  
\- Ha megkerülöm, nem tudok korcsolyázni – jelentette ki a másik, mintha magától értetődő lett volna.  
\- Mi az a kocsonyázás? – pislogott Yuuri.  
  
\- Korcsolyázás. Amikor éles fémdarabokat erősítenek a cipőre, amiben siklani lehet a jégen – rángatózott Wolfram egyik szemöldöke.  
\- Á, csúszka – jelentette ki megvilágosodva Yuuri.  
\- Mi? – rázta meg a fejét Wolfram.  
\- A korcsolya.  
\- Csúszka – szögezte le Wolfram, mire a másik bólintott.  
\- Kiskoromban mi is rendeztünk ilyen versenyeket a befagyott tavon – mesélte lelkesen Yuuri. – Aztán egyszer beleestem, és többet nem rendeztünk. Az nem volt annyira jó – gondolkodott el. – Az emberek nagyon hiányolták…  
\- Gondolom, nem volt mit tenni – ráncolta a homlokát a szőke démon. – Mármint, ha tényleg veszélyes volt. A lényeg, hogy láthatnád az ünnepséget, a várost és…  
\- Wolfram – szakította félbe Yuuri megkomolyodva. – Nem lehet. Nem hagyhatom el a kastély területét.  
\- Akkor itt maradok – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram.  
\- Nem, hazamész – jelentette ki a kastély ura, talán először szólva valóban őszintén kedves hangon, akárha mosolygott volna. – Ha valóban van egy ilyen ünnep, otthon a helyed – szabadította ki kezét a másik fogságából, aztán felállt a székéből és az ablakhoz sétált. – A havazás még most sem maradt abba, ha később indulsz, nem jutsz át rajta. És ha át is jutnál, a farkasok áldozatául esnél az erdőben.  
\- Voltam már veszélyesebb helyzetben is, pár farkas nekem nem akadály – védte sértett büszkeségét a volt nemes, miközben maga is felállt a földről.  
\- Az éhes farkas mindenkire nézve veszélyes. Úgy hallottam, néha még a városba is elmerészkednek – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. – Egy-egy télen párszor a kastélyba is betörnek.  
  
\- Eggyel több ok arra, hogy maradjak! – csattant fel Wolfram.  
\- Tévedsz. Ahogy beköszönt a tél, már nem fogom tudni felfűteni a kastélyt… - próbált érveket találni Yuuri.  
\- Akkor majd vágok több tűzifát – állt elő a megoldással Wolfram.  
\- Ne nevettess, a kastély egy merő romhalmaz – jelentette ki keserűen. – Tele van repedésekkel és lyukakkal, csoda, hogy nem dőlt még ránk.  
\- Akkor majd felújítjuk! – sétált az ablak előtt álló alak mellé.  
\- Wolfram, ennek semmi értelme. Miért akarnál egyáltalán itt maradni?! – csattant fel ezúttal Yuuri a türelmét vesztve. – Mindent megtettem azért, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad, hogy távolságot tartsak, hogy félj tőlem! Te mégis azért kardoskodsz, hogy maradhass, mégis miért?!  
A kérdezett nem válaszolt azonnal, tekintetével a havas tájat fürkészte az ablakon át. A puha, fehér hó elfedte az udvar és a fal hibáit, csupán a félig kidőlt kovácsoltvas kapu rontotta el az összképet. Képtelen volt gyorsan felelni a kérdésre, jóllehet ő is tucatszor feltette magának már. Hiszen mi dolga lenne itt? Ha itt marad, egész télen lógathatja a lábát, ücsöröghet tétlenül, amíg meg nem őrül. Ellenben, ha hazamenne, akadna bőven teendője. Hiszen jól ismerte már a két bátyját, mindkettőnek megvolt a saját életcélja, nem akartak sokáig az anyjukkal és az örökké babusgatott testvérükkel időzni. Wolfram egészen nyugodtan hazamehetett volna, és akkor legalább nem lett volna egyedül az édesanyja.  
Másrészről viszont, a városban mindenki unalmas alaknak tűnt, túl nagy volt a csend, és megállás nélkül háríthatta a különféle házassági ajánlatokat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a kastély rejtélye izgatta a fantáziáját. Mesébe illő lett volna, ha valamelyik könyvben megtalálta volna a módot az átok megtörésére. Hős lehetett volna, egy olyan valaki, aki elért valamit az életében. Többé már nem csak egy szép arcú démon lett volna, akinek a büszke nemesi családja annyira elszegényedett, hogy kénytelen volt kétkezi munkát végezni.  
  
És itt volt persze a kastély ura, Yuuri. Aki az első perctől kezdve próbálta megfélemlíteni, de mindannyiszor elbukott. Aki elfeledkezik az étkezésekről, titkon labdát dobálgat egy piros párnának és egy lavórnak, majd elvonul olvasgatni a kis vackába, és úgy tesz, mintha a külvilág nem is létezne. Aztán kimegy sétálni a kertbe, és rácsodálkozik a világra, mint egy gyerek. Máskor pedig olyan határozottnak és érettnek tűnik, akár holmi igazság bajnoka.  
Még sosem találkozott olyan személlyel, aki ennyire kiismerhető, mégis érdekes lett volna.  
\- Mert tudom, hogy az egész csak egy színjáték része volt – felelt végül Wolfram, és csak egy cseppnyi lélekjelenléten múlt, hogy nem tette hozzá, tudja, milyen magányosnak lenni.  
\- Tévedsz – préselte ki magából Yuuri.  
\- Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Wolfram. – Ki jött be a szobámba éjszakánként, hogy ki ne aludjon a tűz a kandallóban? Ki takart be újra és újra, miután lerúgtam magamról a takarót?  
\- Öhm…- próbált ellenérvet találni a fekete alak, csakhogy csúfosan elbukott.  
És ebben a pillanatban Wolfram már tudta, hogy megnyerte a csatát. Yuuri magányos volt, akárcsak ő. S habár ezt soha nem ismerte volna be, de Yuuri apró, gondoskodó figyelmességeihez foghatót még senki sem tett érte. Sem a testvérei, sem a szülei, jóllehet mindannyian tudták, hogy Wolfram rémes alvó volt. Annak az esélye, hogy az éjszaka leforgása alatt nem rúgja le magáról a takarót, sokkal kisebb volt annál, minthogy a takaró a szoba ellenkező végében köt ki.  
Mégis egy idegen volt az egyetlen, aki az éjszaka közepén többször is felkelt csak azért, hogy betakarja annak a nőnek a fiát, aki legyalulta a féltve őrzött rózsáit. Talán nem ez volt a legromantikusabb dolog, amiről Wolfram valaha is hallott, de a saját életéhez viszonyítva elég közel állt hozzá a dolog.  
És ha ehhez egy megelevenedett berendezésekkel bíró, omladozó kastélyban kellett laknia, akkor Wolfram hajlandó volt megalkudni.  
\- Engedd meg, hogy itt maradjak, Yuuri – hajolt közelebb a maszkos házigazdájához, aki a mozdulatára úgy ledermedt, mint egy legelészésben megzavart őzike. – Ha kell, összebújunk éjszaka, hogy ne fázzunk – vetette fel kissé humorosra véve a beszélgetést, ám Yuuri olyan gyorsan hátra hőkölt, hogy beverte fejét az ablak kilincsébe.  
\- A-arra semmi szükség – emelte maga elé a kezeit védekezően Yuuri, zavarában tudomást sem véve sajgó fejéről. – Legyen, itt maradhatsz – adta meg az engedélyt, jóllehet nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy így később még jobban fog fájni, mikor tavasszal Wolfram elmegy.  


 

*

  
\- Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de másfél hónap alatt sikerült papucsot csinálnia belőled – dudorászott magának Murata.  
\- Ez sületlenség – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, miközben feltekerte az utolsó adag kókuszos csigát is, majd hozzákezdett a rúd felszeleteléséhez.  
\- Inkább a süteményed az, amit épp sütsz neki – szemtelenkedett tovább a penna.  
\- Mindig is ki akartam próbálni a süteménykészítést – jelentette ki emelt fővel, hiszen a sütés iránti érdeklődésének véletlenül sem volt köze ahhoz, hogy Wolfram a tegnapi hódémon készítése közben elmesélte neki, hogy gyerekként mindig sütit és gőzölgő mézes tejet kapott, ha befejezte a játékot a hóban. – Hm, lássuk csak… - pillantott a receptkönyvbe Yuuri. – Felszeleteljük, kizsírozott tepsibe fektetjük a tekercseket, aztán megkenjük tojássárgájával. De hol van a kenőtoll? – tekintgetett körbe szerencsétlenül a kastély ura. – Anissina?  
\- Nincs olyanunk – eresztett ki némi gőzt az asztalon álldogáló epermintás porcelán teáskanna.  
\- Hm – töprengett Yuuri.  
\- Használd az ujjadat – javasolta Murata, mire gazdája rásandított.  
\- Akkor szétlapítanám a tekercseket.  
\- Ha végül szétlapítod, fölösleges volt az egész hajcihő – okította az óra a kastély urát.  
\- Shourinak igaza van – biccentett Yuuri, majd újfent körbe kémlelte tekintetével a helyiséget, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, valóban nem állt rendelkezésére a szükséges eszköz, mígnem sötét tekintete megállapodott Muratán.  
\- Ne merészeld – figyelmeztette vészjóslóan Murata, miközben Yuuri szétválasztott egy tojást, majd villával kissé felverte a sárgáját.  
\- Tekintsd egy új kalandnak – javasolta a kastély ura, és nem átallotta megragadni a hevesen tiltakozó pennát.  
\- Várd csak meg, micsoda kalandban lesz részed, mikor nem világosítalak fel! – küzdött Murata, csak hogy a következő pillanatban alámerítsék a ragacsos tojásban.  
  
Uruk hűséges asszisztensének lefokozását elhűlve, dermedten figyelték a konyhai berendezések, még Shouri se mert megszólalni. A hirtelen beállt csöndet végül Yuuri törte meg, aki pislogva emelte szemmagasságba a bekoszolt pennát.  
\- Miről kéne felvilágosítanod?  
\- Semmiről, Yuu-chan, felejtsd el – sóhajtott lemondóan Shouri, minthogy Murata válaszra sem méltatta a kérdezőt.  
Tekintettel arra, hogy a jelenlévők közül senki sem bizonyult hajlandónak további magyarázattal szolgálni számára, Yuuri csak vállat vont és folytatta a sütést.  


 

*

  
\- Yuuri – lépett be az édes illatokat árasztó konyhába Wolfram, szemtanújává válva annak, amint a keresett személy és kedves szolgálói a kemence előtt álldogáltak.  
\- Ha? – pillantott hátra meglepetten a kastély ura, aki úgy hitte, a szőke démont órákra lefoglalja majd a rajzolás.  
\- Ez micsoda? – emelt fel egy vízzel teli üvegkancsót Wolfram, kritikus pillantással méregetve a halvány rózsaszín szép, ámbár ettől függetlenül nagydarab kőnek tűnő tárgyat.  
\- Ásványvíz – billentette félre a fejét Yuuri értetlenül. – Nem ezt írtad a listára? Mondjuk nem tudom, meddig kell áztatni, de ha gondolod, van még egy csomó ásvány, amit beletehetsz.  
\- Shinou-ra, te nem viccelsz – hunyta le a szemét Wolfram, aztán egy a tegnapihoz hasonló jelenetet elkerülve, inkább sarkon fordult és kiborulás nélkül távozott.  
\- Mi történt? – nézett kérdőn az edények között száradó Muratára Yuuri.  
\- Szívszerelmed távozott – közölte a puszta tényt a penna, mire Shouri felháborodva kezdte védeni a kastély urának büszkeségét, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon kijelentve, hogy Yuuri soha nem szeretne bele egy jöttmentbe. Mindeközben a fekete ruhás alak zavarában először meg se bírt szólalni, aztán jobbnak látta, ha azonnal eltereli a szót.  
  
\- Arra céloztam, hogy mi volt a baj az ásványvízzel.  
\- Feltehetőleg ugyanaz, mint a tegnap a párnája alá helyezett zacskónyi tejjel – sóhajtott Murata.  
\- De hát aludttejet akart – nyüszített fel Yuuri. Az igazság az volt, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtett azért, hogy lépést tartson Wolframmal és a szóhasználatával, de a másik annyi számára ismeretlen kifejezést használt, hogy a feladat lassan képtelenségnek bizonyult. – Ha? Mi ez az égett szag? – húzogatta az orrát.  
\- Gyanítom, a süteményed – adta meg a választ Murata készségesen, mire Yuuri szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, aztán a démon sietve szelte át a konyhát, hogy megkaparintsa a sütőlapátot, amivel kihúzhatja a kemencéből a süteményeket.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el – sóhajtott fel Yuuri gondterhelten, ahogy a kormosra égett süteményeket szemlélte. Arról már nem is szólt a fáma, hogy a jelek szerint a tepsi sem örült túlzottan a kemencével való találkozásnak.  
\- Ne bánkódj, a második próbálkozásod biztosan jobban sikerül majd – kuncogott Murata.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy még mindig nincs kenőtollam – vetett rá egy lapos pillantást Yuuri, mire a penna elnémult.  
\- Már csak egy adagra elegendő alapanyag van, fiatalúr – jegyezte meg Anissina negédesen, elégedetten szemlélve, hogy a fiú, aki éveken át kritizálta konyhai kísérleteit, maga se teljesített jobban.  
\- Akkor sikerülnie kell – biccentett magának Yuuri, majd újult erővel nekilátott a süteménykészítésnek.  


 

*

  
Alighogy a kastély ura kihalászta a kemencéből a második adag süteményt, majd az asztalra helyezte azt, az egész épületet földrengés rázta meg.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Yuuri, miután a következő rengés következtében a kőpadlón kötött ki.  
\- Földrengés? – vetette fel Shouri, ám a penna közölte vele a száraz tényeket, miszerint itt évszázadok óta nem volt olyan erősségű rengés, melyet az emberek és démonok érezhettek volna.  
\- Behatolók vannak a kertben és Wolframmal harcolnak! – kiáltotta hátra a konyhaablakban álló váza.  
\- Mi? Az nem lehet – pattant fel a földről Yuuri, majd a következő földrengés következtében kissé dülöngélve, de kirontott a konyha udvarra vezető ajtaján, csak hogy elhűlve figyelje az udvaron zajló jelenetet.  
A részben kidőlt vaskapu előtt két lovas várakozott, akik közül az egyik előre nyújtotta kezét mindannyiszor, ahányszor egy-egy rengés elindult.  
\- Állj! A kastély össze fog dőlni! – rivallt rá Yuuri önkéntelenül, de kintről szemlélve az épület valóban félelmetesen remegett. Az óratoronyól pedig, amelynek harangja már évekkel ezelőtt leesett, nagy darabokban kezdett hullani a cserép, melyeket hol felfogott az ereszcsatorna, hol egyenesen a földre zuhantak.  
\- Hagyd abba! – mérgelődött Wolfram is, aki kipirosodott arccal, villogó zöld tekintettel nézett a két behatolóra.  
\- Ott van a szörny! – kiáltott fel ekkor egy kisebb, emberek alkotta tömeg néhány tagja, akik a rózsalugas mellett álltak, és fáklyákat tartottak.  
  
\- Ő nem egy szörnyeteg! – vágott vissza Wolfram dühösen az embereknek, de a kastély ura meg se mert szólalni. Hevesen dobogó szívét a torkában érezte, és elképzelni se bírta, mi vihette rá az embereket, hogy betörjenek a birtokára. Annyi évtizeden át békén hagyták, s csupán néha hatoltak be birtokára, hogy portyázzanak, de az akkor se télen volt, mikor a vastag hóréteg és a farkasok halálos veszélyt jelenthettek számukra.  
\- Wolfram, gyere ide! – rendelkezett az alak, amelyik a rengéseket irányította. Hosszú, majdnem feketének tetsző haját lófarokban hátrakötve viselte, és komor megjelenéséhez igazán illettek mélyzöld kabátjának színei. Szigorú arcvonásaihoz pedig tökéletesen jól társult az oldalára kötött kard, amely még félelmetesebbé tette megjelenését.  
A másik, kék csuklyába burkolózott lovas azonban továbbra is néma maradt, mindössze csendes megfigyelőjeként az eseményeknek.  
\- Ő az ördög! – kiáltott ekkor egy ember, majd a kezébe akadt első követ megragadva Yuuri felé hajította azt. A tömeg többi tagjának se kellett több, hamarosan kövekkel kezdték dobálni a fekete ruhás alakot, aki kezével eltakarta ugyan arcát, de nem támadt vissza.  
\- Yuuri… - nézett hátra Wolfram először szánakozva, majd mindinkább dühösebbé válva. Hogy képzelték az emberek, hogy ide csörtetnek, birtokháborítást követnek el, majd megtámadnak valakit, aki soha nem ártott nekik?!  
\- Befejezni! – ordított a tömegre a szőke démon, és a következő pillanatban, már segítségül is hívta a tűz erejét. A vöröslő lángok mérgesen lobogtak jobb keze körül, csak hogy egy dühödt oroszlán alakjában megrohamozzák a rémülten sikoltozó embereket.  
  
A sikolyokat hallva Yuuri megkockáztatott egy pillantást vetni Wolframra és az emberekre, csak hogy tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulja a borzasztó jelenetet.  
\- Ne! – kiáltott fel Yuuri, és kezével tett egy kétségbeesett mozdulatot, hogy a hóból nyert vékony fallal útját állja a tűzoroszlánnak. A művelet épphogy csak sikerült, noha az emberek rémületükben így is a földre hanyatlottak. Wolfram azonban, aki jelenleg nem látott túl dühén, ismét támadást készült indítani az emberek ellen, így Yuurinak nem maradt más választása, mint gátat szabni vendége dühkitörésének.  
A szőke démon döbbenten figyelte, ahogy először jobb csuklója köré tekeredett egy vízsárkány, majd a talpától kiindulva egy másik fonta körbe testét, teljesen megbéklyózva őt, mígnem a két sárkány lassan a föld fölé emelte.  
\- Wolfram von Bielefeld, a dühöd elvakít – szólalt meg olyan mély hangon Yuuri, amelyen Wolfram még sosem hallotta beszélni ezelőtt. – Ideje megtanulnod uralkodni érzéseiden!  
\- Yuuri, eressz! – kiáltott a fekete ruhás alakra Wolfram, miközben a továbbra is szörnyű szavakat kántáló csőcseléket figyelte szorult helyzetéből.  
_Hát nem látod, hogy most jobban félnek tőled, mint valaha?_ – gondolta Wolfram keserűen. Nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy Yuuri hangja mélyebb lett, sem pedig azt, hogy miért tűnt hirtelen magasabbnak, de most nem is ez volt a legfontosabb. Valahogy el kellett érnie, hogy a másik kevésbé tűnjön veszélyesnek, még mielőtt…  
Ekkor a két vízsárkány hirtelen szertefoszlott, és a szőke démon elázott ruhákban hullott a földre. Wolfram már épp azon volt, hogy kegyetlenül leszidja házigazdáját a rémes bánásmód miatt, mikor észrevette, hogy Yuuri a földön feküdt.  
  
\- Yuuri! – szaladt a földön heverő alakhoz Wolfram, bár a magas hó miatt csak lassabban tudott haladni annál, ahogy szeretett volna. Amint odaért, letérdelt mellé, és tovább szólongatta, miközben sérülések után kutatott. Nem is kellett sokáig keresnie a probléma forrását, hiszen Yuuri bal vállából kiállt egy nyíl, ám úgy tűnt, az volt az egyetlen sérülése. – Yuuri – szólongatta tovább a kastély urát, aki lassú pislogások közepette résnyire nyitotta sötét szemeit.  
\- S-sajnálom… Wolfram… - suttogta álomittas hangon Yuuri, de a másik érezni vélte a hangján, hogy mosolyog.  
\- Mi a fenéért mosolyogsz? – kezdett könnybe lábadni Wolfram szeme, jóllehet minden erejével azon volt, hogy meggátolja könnyei kicsordulását. – És mit sajnálsz? – törölte meg végül szemeit gyorsan a kabátja ujjával, ám mire ismét a másikra pillantott, az már nem pislogott többé. – Yuuri…?  
A kastély ura mozdulatlanul hevert a hóban, így a szőke démon közelebb hajolt hozzá, életjelek után kutatva.  
\- Ne tedd ezt… - kereste Yuuri pulzusát. – Ne légy ilyen nyápic… - gördült végig az első könnycsepp finom vonású arcán. – Yuuri! – kiáltott fel végül fájdalmában.  
Hogy történhetett mindez?  
Már minden olyan szépen alakult. Kezdték egyre jobban megismerni egymást, és még soha senki sem bizonyult annyira türelmesnek Wolframmal, mint a kastély ura. Hol volt igazságos, hogy Yuuri soha nem láthatja majd a felújított kertet? A gyönyörű rózsákat, amelyek tavasszal varázsolták volna szemet gyönyörködtető látvánnyá a magányosan ácsorgó lugast?  
\- Wolfram – szólalt meg ekkor kedves hangon a szőke fiatal mögül az eddig némán hallgató lovas. Hogy hogyan és mikor került mögé, már kicsit sem érdekelte Wolframot. A férfi lehúzta kék csuklyáját, így láthatóvá vált rövidre vágott barna haja, és világosbarna szemeivel kedvesen nézett a szőke démonra. – Még nem halt meg – tette egyik kezét Wolfram vállára megnyugtatásképpen -, csak mély álomba szenderült.


	3. Harmadik rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szájhagyomány útján terjed a történet, amely szerint a hatalmas ünnepségre mindenki meghívást kapott, kivéve Nagy-Shimaron királyát, aki ezért annyira megharagudott, hogy bosszút esküdött. Ám a háborút elvesztette, ezért elhatározta, hogy belülről támadja meg a démonkirályt és családját…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel ebben a részben a Kyou Kara Maou fandomból behoztam a houseki fogalmát, mielőtt belevágnátok a fejezetbe, kérlek, olvassátok el ezt a rövid magyarázatot:
> 
> Nem minden ember képes houjutsut (vallásos varázslat) használni, de úgy tartják, hogy azok, akik igen, azok Istentől kapták az erejüket, így ez egyfajta tiszta mágia. (Ennek az ellentéte a démonok sötét mágiája, a majutsu.) Ez a képesség tanulással fejleszthető, és vannak bizonyos kövek (houseki), amik felerősítik egy személy varázserejét. Ugyanakkor a houseki kövekre a démonok érzékenyek, legyengíti őket és a saját varázsképességüket, valamint komoly fájdalmakat is okozhat számukra.

\- Remélem, felfalják őket a farkasok – jegyezte meg Wolfram keserűen, miközben a távozó embereket nézte az ablakból.  
\- Wolfram – rótta meg testvérét a barna hajú és szemű alak, miközben továbbra is mosolygott.  
\- Conrart – forgatta szemeit dölyfösen a szőkeség, majd a díványhoz sétált, ahova legidősebb bátyja Yuurit fektette. A sötét hajú férfi és annak vörös hajú beosztottja lassan végzett a nyíl ejtette seb ellátásával. – Hogy van Yuuri?  
\- A seb nem volt mély – közölte Gwendal szárazon, de a homlokán éktelenkedő ráncok csak nem akartak kisimulni.  
\- Akkor? – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait Wolfram türelmetlenül. – Mikor ébred fel?  
Válasz azonban nem érkezett kérdésére, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy mindhárom férfi kerüli a tekintetét. Már épp szóra nyitotta volna száját, mikor Conrart magára vállalta a magyarázás nehéz feladatát.  
\- A nyíl fejét, amely eltalálta, Josak egy emberek által készített főzetbe mártotta.   
\- És? – sürgette fiatalabbik bátyját, noha kezdett szörnyen rossz előérzete támadni. Az ügy súlyosságára való tekintettel persze nem mulasztott el újfent gyilkos pillantást küldeni Josak felé. A vörös hajú, hatalmas izmoktól dagadó karú férfi pedig életében talán először látszott meghunyászkodni, amitől Wolfram gyomra görcsbe rándult.  
\- Ez a legerősebb ismert bájital, amely egy szörnyeteget is képes lenne leteríteni – folytatta a sort Josak egy sóhaj kíséretében. A támadás idején ő a háttérből követte figyelemmel az eseményeket, mivel Gwendaltól azt az utasítást kapta, hogy vészhelyzet esetén terítse le a szörnyet. Wolfram már attól is kellően dühösnek tűnt, hogy a szörnyeteget egyáltalán megsebezték – ráadásul ők, még csak nem is az emberek -, ám Josak jól tudta, hogy a dolog legrosszabb részét még nem is hallotta. – Akinek bekerül a vérkeringésébe a főzet, mély álomba szenderül.  
\- Ezt már mondtátok – mordult fel Wolfram vészjósló hangon.  
\- Wolfram – ragadta magához a szót Gwendal, akinek komor hangja elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elcsitítsa a fiatalt. – Nem ébred fel többé.  
  
\- Hogy? – hagyta el a ledöbbent démon száját a szokatlanul halk kérdés. Ledermedve állt a dívány előtt, és döbbenten nézett le a fehér maszkot viselő, mozdulatlan alakra.   
Yuuri nem ébred fel többet.  
Nem beszél majd vele. Nem mesél neki a régi időkről, nem dicséri meg Wolframot olyan semmiségekért, mint a kertészeti ismeretei. Nem kérdezgeti majd lelkesen, hogy mi legyen a vacsora, hiszen… nem vacsoráznak majd többet együtt.  
Soha nem láthatta mosolyogni Yuurit.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte végül halkan Wolfram, majd villanó zöld szempárát Josakra szegezte, és arckifejezése mindinkább dühösebbnek látszott. – Miért kellett ezt tennetek?! – rivallt dühösen a vörösre, aztán nekiesett. Ökölbe szorított kézzel püfölte az arcát, a mellkasát, a karját, bármilyen testrészét, amit dühtől elvakulva csak elért.  
Josak nem tiltakozott a kegyetlen bánásmód ellen, hagyta, hogy a másik kitombolja magát, és korántsem lepődött meg azon, mikor végül Wolfram könnybe lábadó szemekkel elhagyta a helyiséget. Ahogyan azon sem, ahogy egy távolabbi helyiségből felzendült a fiatal démon szívszorító ordítása. Mivel nekik, hármuknak még a háborús időkből is kijutott – hiszen évtizedekkel idősebbek voltak Wolframnál -, egy barát elvesztése egyikük számára sem volt idegen érzés.  
\- Gwendal – szólt bátyjára figyelmeztetően Conrart, mikor az a fehér maszk felé nyúlt. A férfi azonban a szólításra se torpant meg, kezét immár az álarcon pihentette.  
\- Legalább tudnunk kellene, kivel állunk szemben – jelentette ki összeráncolt homlokkal Gwendal, s mivel nem érkezett további ellenvetés két társa részéről, óvatosan lefejtette a maszkot a fiúról.  
  
A három férfi döbbenten meredt a talán Wolframmal egy idősnek tűnő, alvó fiatalra, akinek hosszúra növesztett haja éjfekete volt.  
\- Egy gyerek – állapította meg döbbenten Josak.  
Azok alapján, amiket a faluban hallottak, illetve amiket Lady Cäcilie mesélt a kastély uráról, mindenre számítottak, csak erre nem. Hogy megbizonyosodjon elméletéről, Gwendal összemorzsolt két ujja között egy hajtincset, majd kissé felhúzta a fiú szemhéját.  
\- Fekete. Dupla fekete – foglalta össze keserűen.  
\- Biztos, hogy eredeti? – vizsgálta meg ezúttal Josak is, akit kivételesen kétségbe ejtett a gondolat, hogy milyen szörnyű tettet követett is el valójában.  
Mindeközben Yuuri békés arccal aludt, és az őt a dívány másik oldaláról szemlélő Conrart számára úgy tűnt, mintha mosolygott volna.  
\- A vonásai, a szeme… kétségtelen, hogy ő a valódi – tűnődött Conrart.  
\- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy megöltem a királyi család utolsó sarját? – túrt a hajába Josak.  
\- Kétség sem fér hozzá – állapította meg Gwendal keserűen. – Épp, amikor a legnagyobb szükségünk lett volna rá.  
\- De vajon hogyan élte túl? – tűnődött félhangosan Conrart, egy percre sem véve le tekintetét a fiúról, akárha az bármelyik percben felébredhetett volna.  
\- Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy a meggyilkolt királyi pár fia – horkantott Josak egy pillanatra elvigyorodva, ám mosolya gyorsan lehervadt. – Ugye?  
\- Annak már több mint kétszáz éve – könyökölt a térdére Gwendal. – És a fiú nem tűnik többnek nyolcvannál.  
\- Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a királyi párnak csak két fia volt, és a leírások szerint mindketten elmúltak már nyolcvan évesek, amikor a tragédia történt – folytatta a sort Josak.  
\- Sosem találták meg a holttestüket – vetette fel Conrart.  
\- Conrart, nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy ez a fiú majd’ háromszáz éves! – próbált észérveket találni a vörös hajú.  
  
\- Nem azt mondta Wolfram, hogy azért nem vihetjük el innen a fiút, mert nem hagyhatja el a birtok területét? És hogy valamiféle átok ül a kastélyon? – tűnődött tovább Conrart, látszólag ügyet sem vetve a Josak által felvetett problémára.  
\- Bizonyítékot kell találnunk rá, hogy valóban az ő leszármazottjuk lenne – összegezte Gwendal határozottan.  
\- És mit tennének, ha kiderülne, hogy igaz? – csendült fel ekkor egy idegen hang közelről.  
A három férfi erre értetlenül nézett körbe a helyiségen, hiszen nyomát se látták még egy személynek, márpedig a hang forrása egyértelműen a környékükről szólt.  
\- A királyságnak szüksége van rá – felelt végül Gwendal, ám hiába várta a választ, az néhány hosszúra nyúlt perc után sem érkezett.  
\- A hatalmas Shinou az incidens óta nem szólt többé a papnőhöz – folytatta a sort Josak.  
\- Incidens? – kérdezte szárazon a hang, amelynek forrását ezúttal sikerült beazonosítaniuk, jóllehet alig hittek a szemüknek. A dívány melletti kis asztalon álló óra ugyanis megelevenedett, s mutatói dühösen pörögtek tengelyükön, ingája pedig ingerülten járt jobbra-balra. – Ennek nevezi a történelem az árulást?  
\- Árulást? Hiszen az emberek tették – vonta össze a szemöldökét Josak.  
\- A démonok se voltak különbek – szólalt meg egy újabb hang az ajtó felől, ahol egy gyertyatartó tűnt fel.  
\- Már értem – állapította meg Conrart. – Ezt értette Wolfram azon, hogy ez a hely el van átkozva.  
\- Meg kell törnünk az átkot – lépett a gyertyatartó mellé ekkor Wolfram, aki egy pennát tartott az egyik kezében. – Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetünk.  
  
\- Talán ismerek valakit, aki, ha nem is önszántából, de segíthet – húzódott vigyorra Josak szája.  
\- Ha Adalbertre gondolsz… - kezdte volna Conrart, ám Gwendal félbeszakította.  
\- Keresd meg.  
\- Gwen – ráncolta a homlokát Conrart, aki a legkevésbé sem értett egyet a másik két férfi tervével. Mégis mi jó sülhetne ki abból, ha felkeresnék azt a személyt, aki végzett az utolsó három démonkirállyal? Adalbertet még mindig fűtötte a bosszúvágy, és nem kegyelmezett egyetlen a nép által választott uralkodónak sem.  
\- Vettem – biccentett elégedetten a vörös, és már indult is az ajtó felé.  
\- Josak, várj! – indult volna utána Conrart, de bátyja a fejét csóválva megfogta a karját, hogy meggátolja benne. A barna hajú férfi ekkor Wolfram felé fordult, aki a kisujját se mozdította, hogy megakadályozza a vörös hajú démont a távozásban.  
\- Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy Adalbert nem azért fog idejönni, hogy végezzen…  
\- Conrart – szakította félbe Gwendal ismét. – A fiúnak már mindegy. Ha eddig a kastély tartotta életben, akkor az átok megtörése nélkül örök álomba merült. Ha pedig az átok megtörik… mindenképpen meghal.  
A sötét bejelentést néma csend követte. Wolfram érezte, hogy ha valaki nem hagyja abba azonnal a szíve facsarását, újfent könnyezni fog, de legnagyobb meglepetésére fiatalabbik bátyja se tűnt sokkal jobb állapotban lévőnek, holott most találkozott Yuurival először. Ugye?  
  


*

  
Beletelt egy hétbe, mire Josaknak sikerült kinyomoznia Adalbert tartózkodási helyét, s egy újabba, mire tényleg meg is találta. Ez idő alatt a kastélyban maradt démonokhoz csatlakozott az édesanyjuk is, aki épphogy csak bemenekült a farkasok elől az épületbe. Nem mintha a farkasok számára komolyabb akadályt jelentett volna a félig kidőlt kapu, de a három karddal felfegyverzett férfi már tett róla, hogy elvegye a kedvüket a portyázástól.  
\- Anyám, kész a tea… - lépett be Yuuri hálószobájába Wolfram, mivel Conrart tájékoztatása szerint Lady Cäcilie meg akarta látogatni a dupla feketét, akit még az álomba merülése napján felvittek a szobájába, hogy békésebb környezetben alhasson. – Mit csináltál?! – esett le az álla.  
\- Új frizurát! – jelentette ki a nő lelkesen. – Hát nem lett édes, Wolfie?  
\- De… a haja… - meredt döbbenten az alvó személyre, akinek hosszú fekete haja rövidebb lett még Wolfram szőke fürtjeinél is. Folytatta is volna a sort egy felháborodott megjegyzéssel, de aztán jobban szemügyre vette Yuuri arcát, és elpirult. Az igazság az volt, hogy az új frizurájának köszönhetően Yuuri látszólag éveket fiatalodott, és végre tényleg úgy nézett ki, akár egy tinédzser. Nem utolsó sorban pedig most, hogy lekerült róla az álarc, Wolfram nem győzött betelni a látvánnyal.  
\- Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog! – kiáltott fel örömében Lady Cäcilie.  
\- Mi nem nézne ki rajta jól? – motyogta magának Wolfram megadóan, hiszen vétek volt egy ilyen arcot eltakarni az álarccal.  
\- Tudod, Wolfie… - kezdte kissé komolyabb hangon, de mosolyogva. – Néha el kell engednünk azokat, akiket szeretünk. Máskor viszont küzdenünk kell értük, ha ők már feladnák.  
\- Anyám? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Wolfram, ám a nő nem válaszolt, csupán felkelt az ágyról, és távozott a szobából. Miután egyedül maradtak, Wolfram lágy pillantással nézett az ágyon fekvő személyre. – Egyszer azt mondtad, önző vagyok – szólalt meg csendesen. – És azt hiszem, igazad volt, mert nem akarlak elengedni. Szeretném, ha olyannak láthatnád végre a világot, amilyen, és nem olyannak, amilyen volt. Éppen ezért, esküszöm, Yuuri… valahogy fel foglak ébreszteni.  
  
\- Szép ígéret.  
\- Conrart, ne lopakodj mögém! – hőzöngött Wolfram, hogy elrejtse pillanatnyi ijedtsége jeleit. Fiatalabbik bátyját azonban kicsit sem zavarta öccse heves természete, és csak elnézően mosolygott vissza rá. – Mit csinálsz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét gyanakodva, mikor a férfi szó nélkül az ágyhoz sétált, majd leült a szélére.  
\- Van nálam valami, amiről úgy hiszem, őt illeti – húzott elő a zsebéből egy kék démonkő medállal díszített nyakláncot.  
\- Várj – nyíltak tágra zöld szemei. – Ez nem a…  
\- Medál a festményről? – nézett vissza rá Conrad mosolyogva. – Minden valószínűség szerint az.  
\- Nem hittem volna, hogy még létezik – tűnődött el Wolfram. – De hogyan került hozzád?  
A festmény ugyanis, amelyiket a második emelet egyik elhagyatott szobájában találtak, a királyi családot ábrázolta, de olyan régi volt már, hogy a festék több helyen is megkopott rajta. Az öt alak arca azonban még mindig tisztán kivehető volt. A kompozíció közepén egy magas, fekete hajú és szemű férfi állt, aki koronát viselt a fején. Keskeny homloka, hosszúkás orra és vékony szája ellenére nem tűnt szigorú uralkodónak, noha tekintélyt parancsoló pillantását hűen tükrözte a festmény. A férfi jobb oldalán állt felesége, akinek hosszú barna haját elegáns kontyba fogták össze a festmény kedvéért, és aki hatalmas barna szemeivel olyan ártatlanul nézett, akárcsak legkisebb fia, aki közvetlenül mellette állt a képen. Yuuri egy gyerek naivitásával mosolygott a képen, és egyik kezét az előtte álló, tíz évesnek tűnő kislány vállán pihentette. Hogy honnan is kerülhetett oda az a kislány, azt a démonok nem érthették, hiszen a kastélyban szolgáló berendezések már nem álltak szóba velük, még Murata is hallgatott. Annyit könnyeden megállapíthattak, hogy Yuuri számára fontos lehetett, csakhogy göndör, barna haja, csokoládébarna szemei és a királyi családétól eltérő, sötétebb bőrszíne miatt nem tűnt valószínűnek, hogy a vérrokonuk lett volna. Végezetül a király jobb oldalán állt legidősebb fia, a koronaherceg, akinek öccséhez és apjához hasonlóan fekete haja és szeme volt. Szögletes formájú szemüvege azonban sokkalta szigorúbb és erélyesebb megjelenést kölcsönzött számára, mint ami családja többi tagját jellemezte.  
  
\- Több napi járóföldre innen található egy kisebb, emberek lakta falu, amely lakossága mind a mai napig hisz abban, hogy eljön még a Shinou által választott démonkirály ideje – magyarázta halk, mesélő hangon Conrad, akárha attól tartott volna, hogy felébresztheti az alvó herceget. – A legenda szerint Shinma, a királyságunk még háborúban állt Nagy-Shimaronnal, mikor a legfiatalabb herceg betöltötte élete tizenhatodik évét.   
\- Akkor döntjük el, hogy mi lesz az életcélunk – biccentett Wolfram, hiszen jól tudta, milyen fontos esemény volt ez mindenki életében, hát még egy hercegében.  
\- Az ünnepségre mindenki meghívást kapott, kivéve Nagy-Shimaron uralkodóját. A király ezért annyira megharagudott, hogy bosszút esküdött. Ám a háborút elvesztette, ezért elhatározta, hogy belülről támadja meg a démonkirályt és családját. Hamis híreszteléssel lázította fel az embereket, katonái falvakat támadtak meg a királyságunk színeit viselve, mígnem nyáron az emberek fellázadtak a démonkirály ellen. A tragédia óta az ország ezen részén sosem sütött ki a nap júliusban, az egész hónapon át tartó esőzésekről pedig úgy tartják, hogy Shinou gyásztól vezérelve bünteti az alattvalóit a földművelés ellehetetlenítésével.   
\- De hogy jön a képbe a nyaklánc? – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait Wolfram.  
\- Nos, amikor arról kérdeztem őket, hogy nem maradt-e fent valami arról, hogy esetleg lettek volna túlélők, azt mondták, hogy van egy szóbeszéd, amely szerint a régi kastély még ma sem lakatlan.  
\- Te tudtad, hogy ez volt az a kastély? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram gyanakodva, ugyanis Conrart sok stressztől megkímélhette volna a családjukat, ha időben szól.  
\- Úgy hittem, mindössze csak szóbeszéd egy régi, talán kísértet-járta kastélyról – rázta a fejét Conrart, aki már őszintén bánta, hogy nem adott hitelt a falusiak szavának. – Ahogy neked is tanították, a főváros Shinma alapítása óta nem változott. Shinou templomától nem messze építették fel a kastélyt, ahol a királyi család élt, de a tragédia nem ott következett be. Viszont egyetlen feljegyzésben sem említették meg, hogy a család birtokában lett volna még egy kastély.  
  
\- Akkor milyen kastélyról szólt volna a legenda? – vonta fel egyik szőke szemöldökét.  
\- Pontosan – sóhajtotta a barna hajú férfi, aki figyelmét immár ismét Yuuri tanulmányozásának szentelte. – Ezért nem adtam hitelt az efféle szóbeszédnek. Ki gondolta volna, hogy lehetséges, hogy az egyik herceg nem csak túlélte a merényletet, de csapdába esett a saját kastélyában? Hogy nem fog rajta az idő?   
Conrart kisimított egy hajtincset Yuuri arcából, majd finoman a fiú nyakába akasztotta a démonköves medált.   
\- A faluban élő egyik idős hölgy adta nekem a nyakláncot, amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy azután kutatok, esetleg életben van-e még bármilyen leszármazottja a királyi családnak. Azt mondta, hogy ez a medál még a legkisebb hercegé volt, és megkért, hogy adjam vissza neki.  
Wolfram némán figyelte bátyját, akiből tisztán áradt a bűntudat. Hiszen Conrart évek óta nem járt a királyság ezen részén… Hány éve hordhatta magával a medált? Hány évvel ezelőtt megtalálhatta volna a jogos örököst, ha hallgat a néphiedelemre? Akkor talán az utolsó, nép által választott démonkirállyal se végzett volna még Adalbert.  
A szőke démon már épp megkönyörült volna az önmagát marcangoló férfin, mikor meghallotta édesanyja hangját, aki a földszintről szólongatta, hogy ki fog hűlni a tea. Így hát Wolfram is távozott, és magára hagyta a két személyt.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy későn érkeztem, Yuuri – suttogta a fekete hajú fiatal fülébe Conrart. – És sajnálom, hogy Greta meghalt.  
  


*

  
Gwendal von Voltaire sosem hitte volna, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor anélkül áll majd Adalberttel szemben, hogy behúzhatna a férfinak. A minimum az lett volna, ha letartóztatja, ám abban az esetben szó sem lehetett volna arról, hogy Adalbert esetleg segédkezzen nekik. Márpedig nagy szükségük volt a hosszú, vörösesbarna hajú nő segítségére, aki a férfival tartott, hogy megtörje az átkot.   
\- Velma, rád bízom a kastélyt – jelentette ki egy önelégült vigyorral a szőke hajú férfi, akinek testalkatát még egy amerikai futballjátékos is megirigyelte volna.   
Az utasítás hallatán a nő csak a szemeit forgatta, majd a méretes, vörös színben pompázó houseki követ tartó botjával sétára indult a kastélyban. A démonoknak hozzáérniük sem kellett a houseki kőhöz, hogy érezzék annak szörnyű, legyengítő hatását.  
\- És hol van Őfelsége? – kérdezte gunyorosan a férfi.  
\- Ahhoz semmi közöd – szűrte a fogai között Wolfram dühösen, kis híján árulónak nevezve Adalbertet, jóllehet a férfit kicsit sem zavarta a dolog.  
\- Hé – fonta karját ekkor a szőke férfi nyaka köré Josak -, miért nem vezetlek körbe ebben az ódon, omladozó kastélyban, amely hűen példázza, mit tesz az árulás a királysággal?  
Egy ilyen áradozó, lelkes kérdésre hogyan is mondhatott volna Adalbert nemet? Josak szívből jövő gesztusát pedig csak az az erőszak tehette még tökéletesebbé, amellyel akarata ellenére elvonszolta Adalbertet a nyakánál fogva.  
A groteszk jelenetet Wolfram elhűlten szemlélte, ám nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy rokonai inkább szemet hunytak Josak tette fölött.  
\- Megérdemelte – közölte végül Gwendal, aki ezt követően a housekit használó nő nyomába eredt.   
  


*

  
A napok nem tudtak elég gyorsan telni Wolfram számára. Olyan közel jártak ahhoz, hogy megtörjék az átkot. Velma ugyanis pár héttel ezelőtt sikeresen beazonosította az átkot, és elutazott, hogy tanácskozzon néhány ismerősével a megtörés lehetséges módozatairól. A próbálkozásaik azonban sorra kudarcot vallottak, most mégis úgy tűnt, megtalálták a hibát és a hiányzó hozzávalót.  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy sosem gondoltad volna, hogy boszorkánykonyhává alakítjuk a hallt – horkantott Wolfram, majd folytatta Yuuri hajának megfésülését. Ezúttal biztosak voltak abban, hogy meg tudják törni az átkot, és a szőke démon szerette volna, ha a kastély ura jól nézett volna ki az oly régóta várt pillanatban. – Csak hogy tudd, a bevásárlólistát el kellett pakolni a lépcsőtől, mert senki sem tartotta esztétikus látványnak. Ahogy mondtam, az ilyesmit a konyhában illik tartani.  
\- Wolfram – szólalt meg ekkor egy rég nem hallott hang, mire a fiatal nyomban a Yuuri párnája mellett tartott pennára emelte tekintetét. – Ideje lemenned, mindjárt kezdődik.  
\- Hogy ér… - kezdte volna felháborodva a nemes, de a penna nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
\- Bármi is történjék majd, jobb, ha nem látod.   
\- És mi lesz Yuurival? – kérdezett rá nehéz szívvel. Hogyan várhatta tőle bárki, hogy magára hagyja a herceget? Nem volt még eleget egyedül? – És ha meghal?  
\- Nem lesz egyedül, itt leszek – ígérte meg a penna, minthogy azt nem merte megígérni, hogy Yuuri élni is fog. Persze az elmélete szerint nagy volt az esély arra, hogy a herceggel mindössze annyi történik majd, hogy a biológiai órája ismét ketyegni kezd, de ez csak elmélet volt.  
  
Wolfram vonakodva bár, de végül búcsút vett Yuuritól, és elhagyta a helyiséget. Lassú léptekkel haladt végig a folyosón, csak hogy még lassabban szedhesse a lépcsőket. Ám a sors úgy akarta, hogy bármennyire is csökkentse a tempót, egyszer csak célba érjen.  
A kastély előterében már gőzölgött az üst, amely furcsa, idegen illatokkal töltötte be szép lassan a teljes épületet. Wolfram két bátyja, az édesanyja, Josak és Adalbert a lehető legtávolabb húzódtak az üsttől, amelyet Velma és két másik, sötétzöld csuklyás alak kevergetett az óra járásával ellentétes irányba.   
\- És most jön az utolsó hozzávaló – jelentette be Velma, ahogy felmutatta a kis, ezüst szálakból szőtt erszényt.   
\- Wolfie, ki kell mennünk – intette magához a fiát Lady Cäcilie, a szőke fiatal pedig már nem látta értelmét ellenkezni, hát vele tartott.  
Conrart és Gwendal sétáltak ki utoljára az épületből, amelyben így már csak a három átoktörő maradt, akiknek munkásságát figyelemmel követhették a nyitva hagyott bejárati ajtón keresztül. Velma szép lassan kibontotta az erszény szája körüli csomót, miközben a két csuklyás férfi az isteni lények nyelvén kántálni kezdett egy varázsigét.  
A démonok a háttérből figyelték, ahogy a vörösen csillogó houseki por is a bugyogó lével teli ónüstben kötött ki.   
  
Wolfram szinte megbabonázva figyelte, hogy a kántálás és az utolsó hozzávaló hatására az üst tartalma hangosabban kezdett bugyogni, majd halvány rózsaszín gőzfelhő kezdett felszállni belőle, amely egyre sötétebb árnyalatokat öltött. Az ajkába kellett harapnia, nehogy berohanjon és kimenekítse Yuurit az épületből. Hiszen ő is démon volt, és ha ez mérgezően hatott Wolframékra, akkor ő rá miért lett volna más hatással?  
A szőkeség ökölbe szorított kezei remegtek a tehetetlenségtől, de megígérte magának, hogy nem követ el semmi meggondolatlanságot, így hagyta, hogy a mérgező füst betöltse az épületet.  
\- A torony. – Josak törte meg először a csendet, és a többiek önkéntelenül is a jelzett irányba néztek, ahol a romos harangtoronyra szép lassan visszakúsztak a lehullott cserepek. Sőt, kisvártatva a harang is elfoglalta méltó helyét a mindinkább stabilabbá váló toronyban.  
\- Az egész épület helyreáll – ámult el Lady Cäcilie, noha a varázslat valóban csak a kastélyt érintette, mivel a kert állapotában semmilyen változás nem történt.  
Ahogy teltek a percek, úgy nyerte el fokozatosan régi pompáját a kastély. Többé már nem látszott rajta az ütött-kopottság, a lyukak eltűntek, a betört ablakok pedig ismét tisztán és épen ragyogtak a világra.  
Nem telt sok időbe, s a konyhai ablakot ki is nyitotta valaki. Ezt követte a többi földszinti ablak kitárása, majd az első emeletieké. Végül kisétált az épületből Velma és két társa, akik lévén, hogy emberek voltak, a füst ellenére is tökéletes egészségnek örvendtek. Ekkor már a bejárati ajtón keresztül is menekülőre fogta a rózsaszín felhő, amely csakhamar fogyatkozni is kezdett.  
  
Elsőként Adalbert indult vissza az épületbe, de Conrart, Josak és Gwendal gyorsan a nyomába szegődtek. Wolfram még nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy szembesüljön az igazsággal, ezért földbe gyökerezett lábakkal nézett a többiek után.   
\- Hé! – kiáltotta el magát Adalbert az egész jól kitisztult levegőjű kastély előterében, jóllehet a többiek még eltakarták arcukat a karjukkal.  
\- Nincs szükség a kiabálásra – szólalt meg egy Yuurival egyidős fiú az első lépcsőfordulóból, miközben a szemüvegét törölgette. Ami azonban legjobban megdöbbentette a jelenlévőket az volt, hogy a fiúnak úgyszintén fekete haja és szeme volt. Először próbálták ugyan arra fogni, hogy nem láttak jól a füsttől, de hamar bebizonyosodott az ellenkezője, hiszen a füst lassan szertefoszlott, a fiú kinézete viszont változatlan maradt.  
\- Még egy dupla fekete?! – bukott ki a kérdés Josakból, amire csak egy horkantást kapott válaszul a nappaliba vezető ajtó felől.   
\- A koronaherceg? – ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal, mikor megpillantotta a magas, szemüveges férfit, aki tökéletes képmása volt festménybeli ábrázolásának.  
\- Shouri a nevem – jelentette ki a koronaherceg, akiről komor arckifejezése miatt nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy mérges volt-e. – Günter!   
\- Igen, hercegem! – rohant be ekkor a konyhából egy hosszú, ezüstös-lilás hajú férfi, aki földig érő, fehér öltözéket viselt.  
\- Mindenki jól van? – igazította meg a szemüvegét Shouri.  
\- Akik a földszinten tartózkodtak, azok igen – biccentett Günter.  
\- Az emeletiek is – mosolygott le a jelenlévőkre a szemüveges fiatal a lépcsőről.  
  
\- Murata? – lépett be ekkor a bejáraton Wolfram is, aki csak a hangjáról ismerte fel a másikat.  
\- Köszönjük, hogy megtörtétek az átkot – biccentett az idegen démonok felé Murata, ha már egyértelművé vált, hogy Shouri nem fog köszönetet mondani. Nem is várta volna tőle azok után, hogy jótevőik tehettek arról, ami Yuurival történt.  
Mintha csak egy rugóra járt volna az agyuk, Shouri már el is indult a lépcsősor felé. Mikor a koronaherceg elhaladt mellette, Murata szándékosan kerülte a tekintetét, és csak azt követően indult vissza az emeletre ő maga is, hogy tisztes távolságot tartott a férfitól.  
\- És ti azt gondoltátok, hogy ő remek uralkodó lesz? – morgolódott Adalbert, aki nem várt ugyan hálás köszönőlevelet, de azt sem, hogy a leendő király mindannyiukat levegőnek nézi majd.  
\- Valójában – pillantott hátra Murata kedélyesen -, ők azt gondolták, hogy Shouri már nem is él.  
\- Hogy? – hökkent meg Adalbert. – Akkor kiről szólt az alku?! – kérdezte ezúttal felháborodva. Neki azt ígérték, hogy a barbár uralkodók korának vége, és hogy nem lesz szükség már többé a nép által megválasztott idiótákra. Lehet, hogy más országokban működött az, ha megválasztották az uralkodót, de abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy ez a démonkirályságra nem volt igaz.  
\- A fiatalabbik hercegről, aki örök álomra hajtotta a fejét – közölte Gwendal tényszerűen, amiért Wolfram legszívesebben leordította volna a fejét, de jelen körülmények között jobbnak látta türtőztetni magát.  
  
Mire a kisebb delegáció felért a második emeletre – amelyre Yuuri szigorúan megtiltotta a belépést, s ahol azóta minden a kastélyban megfordult egyén járt már -, a koronaherceg már kisöccse ágya szélén ült.  
\- Yuu-chan – simított végig annak arcán, majd két ujját a nyakához szorította, hogy megvizsgálja, van-e pulzusa.  
\- Hogy van? – kérdezett rá Wolfram, maga is megindulva az ágy felé.  
\- Te maradj ott – szólt rá Shouri sötéten.  
\- Tessék? – torpant meg Wolfram döbbenten, mert attól tartott, valami szörnyűség történt.  
\- Ez a hálószobája – közölte Shouri szárazon. – Ide maximum a családtagok és a jegyese léphet be.  
\- Jegyese? – érdeklődött Lady Cäcilie kíváncsian.  
\- Az én lennék – jelentkezett Murata vigyorogva, miközben nagy szabadkozások közepette átverekedte magát a csoporton, és a koronaherceg mellé sétált.  
\- Az a… csaló! – kiáltott fel Wolfram sértetten, és Conrartnak nem kis erőfeszítésébe került visszafogni Wolframot, hogy az ne vethesse rá magát az igazak álmát alvó Yuurira. Félő volt, hogy az átok megtörésével Yuuri már nem élné túl Wolfram dühkitörését.  
\- Meglepődnék, ha a herceg egy elszegényedett, lecsúszott nemest választana inkább a Nagy Bölcs helyett – jegyezte meg az Adalbert mögött álló Velma negédesen.  
\- Te… - szívta a fogát Wolfram, és kész lett volna elégtételt venni megsértett becsülete miatt, ha nem ütött volna szöget a fejében a megjegyzés.  
\- Nagy Bölcs? – kezdett rángatózni Gwendal szemöldöke a puszta gondolatra, hogy egy tinédzser lenne a híres tanácsadó. Ám a csípőre tett kezű, szemüveges fiatal határozott tekintettel nézett a kis csapatra, és a szeme se rebbent a hitetlenkedések láttán.  
\- Ah, pedig Yuuri mondta is, hogy senki se vesz majd komolyan – vakarta tarkóját nevetgélve, hogy megtörje a kialakult, furcsa csendet.  
\- Mert perverz módon terrorizálod a kisöcsémet – közölte vele Shouri sötéten.  
\- De hát a jegyesem, nem? – biggyesztette le az ajkát Murata játékosan.  
Ez volt az a pont, amikor Gwendal von Voltaire távozott. Adalbert nem tudta hibáztatni, így inkább követte a példáját.  
  


*

  
Wolfram meg tudta volna fojtani Yuurit egy kanál vízben. És nem is lett volna nehéz dolga, tekintve, hogy végre kettesben maradtak.  
\- Van bőr a képeden flörtölni másokkal, mikor már van jegyesed! Ébredj csak fel, és megmutatom neked, mit érdemelnek a csalók – sziszegte dühösen, de ahogy a békés arcot nézte, dühe hamar elillant.  
\- Egyszerűbb lenne bevallani, hogy örülsz neki, hogy az átok megtörésével sem látszanak rajta az elmúlt évek – jegyezte meg Murata tényszerűen, majd megértőbb hangon folytatta. – Tudod, még a születésünk után nem sokkal jegyeztek el minket – sétált az ablakhoz. – A démonkirályságban régi szokás volt, hogy ha a királyi párnak már született egy fia, aki megörökölheti a trónt, a második fiút egy kevésbé jelentős családba házasították ki, így téve egyértelművé a trónutódlás rendjét. Puszta véletlen volt, hogy én lettem a Nagy Bölcs legújabb reinkarnációja – mosolygott Wolframra, akinek jelen pillanatban a legkevésbé sem akaródzott elhinni, hogy vannak ilyen véletlenek. – Szóval, mielőtt megsütnéd Yuurit, jobb, ha tudod, hogy csak ezért vagyunk jegyesek.  
\- Értem – biccentett Wolfram, mert a szívének jól esett a tudat, hogy Yuuri nem játszani akart vele, még ha valóban foglalt is volt.  
\- Akkor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Murata.  
\- Akkor? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a szőke démon.  
\- Miért nem adod be neki az ellenszert? – forgatta szemeit a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Van ellenszer?! – képedt el Wolfram. – És ezt eddig miért nem mondtad?!  
\- Azt hittem, egyértelmű – billentette oldalra kissé a fejét.   
\- Hogy lenne az?! – fortyant fel Wolfram.  
\- Nos, Shinou templomának vize bármit meggyógyít – csóválta a fejét Murata, kiváltképpen annak láttán, amilyen gyorsan a szőke nemes felpattant és kirohant a szobából. – Ez a mai generáció… Úgy tűnik, drága barátom – mosolygott az alvó Yuurira kedvesen -, a te tündérmeséd még nem ért véget. De ne aggódj, Shinou-val őrizzük az álmodat, amíg a szőke herceged vissza nem ér.  
  



	4. Negyedik rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram minden tőle telhetőt megtesz annak érdekében, hogy felébressze Yuurit. És mi történik akkor, ha Yuuri tényleg felébred? Elhangzik végre az igazság, aminek kétszáz évvel ezelőtt kellett volna?

Wolfram von Bielefeld vágtázva tartott Shinou temploma felé. Az erdő széle már kellően ritkás volt ahhoz, hogy látni lehessen a dombon álló, fehér épületet. Szíve szerint még gyorsabban hajszolta volna lovát, de az már így is túlzottan fáradtnak tűnt.   
A szőke nemes azonban képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy még egyszer megálljon. Nem, amikor már ilyen közel volt a cél, és nem volt több vesztegetni való ideje. Hiszen minden egyes perccel, amelyet ő utazással töltött, Yuuri életét veszélyeztette. Amióta megtörték az átkot, a fiú biológiai órája ismét ketyegni kezdett, és immár nem volt kérdés, milyen problémákat jelenthet, ha valaki nem bír folyadékot és ételt magához venni.  
\- Gyerünk! – hajszolta tovább szerencsétlen lovát, amely csak örülhetett annak, hogy démoni ló lévén két szíve volt, különben már kilehelte volna a lelkét.  
Pár óra múltán Wolfram végre megérkezett a templomhoz. Utoljára gyerekkorában járt itt, amikor meg kellett fogadnia, mi lesz az életcélja. Természetesen már akkor is hatalmasnak találta az erődhöz hasonló épületet, de most még valahogy furcsán elhagyatottnak is tűnt.   
\- Hol vannak az őrök? – nézett körbe a nyitott kapuban állva. Shinou templomába ugyanis tilos volt belépni a férfiaknak, hacsak nem kaptak rá külön engedélyt. Ezért maguk az őrök is felfegyverzett nők voltak, akik rendszerint igen fenyegetően bírták rá a templom látogatóit, hogy minden szabályt betartsanak.   
Ám jelenleg Wolfram a színét se látta az őröknek, és nem hallotta a templom lakóinak zajos csevegését sem, ahogy belépett az udvarra.  
\- Hé! Van itt valaki? – kiáltotta el magát az udvar közepén állva, de válasz sehonnan nem érkezett. – Shinou-hoz jöttem! – folytatta tovább, miközben régi emlékeire támaszkodva megindult a hosszú, sötét folyosón a szentély vélt irányába.  
  
\- A papnőt keresem! – döngette meg a szentély bejárati ajtaját Wolfram az ökleivel. – A hercegek élnek! – próbálkozott tovább elszántan, s akár egy varázsszóra, az ajtó ezúttal engedékenyen kitárult.  
A démon egy hatalmas terembe lépett, amelyet körös-körül csigavonalas fejjel díszített oszlopok szegélyeztek. Egy-egy oszlop között ugyan égett pár fáklya a falra szerelt tartókban, de a helyiség legfőbb fényforrását mégis a középen elhelyezett hatalmas ablak szolgáltatta, amely bevilágította a terem közepén elhelyezett medencét.   
Wolfram úgy emlékezett, hogy a medence szélén elhelyezett, félig megdöntött kis korsóból örökké folyt a víz, akárha egy szökőkút lett volna, most mégse hallotta a csendes csobogást. Rossz előérzettel óvakodott közelebb a medencéhez, majd félve pillantott bele.  
\- Üres – meredt döbbenten a kiszáradt medencére. – Az nem lehet.  
\- Őfelsége Shinou már rég kiapasztotta a forrást – közölte csendesen egy gyermeki hang, mire Wolfram megpördült, csak hogy szembe találja magát egy földig érő ruhát viselő, hosszú, ezüst hajú kislánnyal, akinek hatalmas, lila szemei ékkövekként ragyogtak.   
\- Ulrike – sóhajtott fel Wolfram megkönnyebbülten a gyermeknek tűnő nő láttán. Ha volt valaki, akinek a démonok soha nem felejtették el a nevét, az Shinou templomának papnője volt, hiszen évszázadok óta közvetítette legelső uralkodójuk bölcs szavait. – Mi történt?  
\- Amióta elkezdtek királyokat választani, Őfelsége nem szólt többé hozzánk – felelt fátyolos hangon a papnő, miközben ő maga is a medencéhez sétált. – Ám a méltatlanul megválasztott, gyalázatos döntéseket hozó uralkodók szégyent hoztak a királyságra, és a forrás vize is elapadt.  
\- Ulrike, te tudsz gyógyítani, igaz? – próbált újfajta gyógyírt keresni Wolfram, szinte könyörgő tekintettel nézve az előtte álló, törékeny teremtésre.  
\- A tudásomnak megvannak a határai, Lord von Bielefeld – figyelmeztette összetett kezekkel Ulrike.  
\- Nem számít, muszáj segítened Yuurin! – rázta a fejét Wolfram, s szőke tincsei csak úgy szálltak jobbra-balra.  
  
\- Yuurin? – nyíltak tágra Ulrike szemei. – Mármint…  
\- Igen, a hercegen! – folytatta Wolfram türelmetlenül. – Megtaláltuk a kastélyt, megtört az átok, a koronaherceg jól is van, de Yuuri örök álomba merült egy emberi főzet miatt…  
\- És Lord Shouri? – kérdezte továbbra is hitetlenkedve a papnő. Annyira régen történt az a szörnyű nap, hogy már-már ő maga is elhitte, a királyi család minden tagja meghalt.  
\- Most mondtam, hogy jól van! – háborgott Wolfram. – De Yuuri…  
\- Ó – értette meg a problémát Ulrike, és csendesen biccentett egyet.  
\- Ó? Hogy érted azt, hogy ó?! – ragadta meg a nő vállait türelmetlenül a nemes. – Muszáj segítened, nem tudom, hogyan ébreszthetnénk fel és fogy az idő! – hadarta egyre kétségbeesettebben.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld, segítenék, de mint már említettem, én sem rendelkezem határtalan tudással… - felelt szomorúan Ulrike.  
\- És akkor? Hagyjuk meghalni?! – kelt ki magából Wolfram dühösen. – Az nem lehet!  
Az nem lehet, hogy ennyi volt. Olyan közel járt a célhoz…  
Wolfram ökölbe szorította a kezeit, de így is remegett a dühtől.   
Yuuri haldoklott.  
És ő nem tehetett érte semmit.  
Annyira bízott benne, hogy ezzel megmentheti, hogy van még remény.  
A szőke démon szorosan lehunyta szemeit, de most, hogy az utolsó esély is elúszni látszott, tehetetlenségében nem bírta meggátolni, hogy könnyei kicsorduljanak.  
Megszegte az ígéretét, az esküjét, hogy felébreszti Yuurit.  
  
Ekkor halk csobogás csendült fel a hatalmas teremben, amelyet az ódon falak csupán felerősítettek.  
\- A forrás! – mosolyodott el Ulrike boldogan, és az ő megjegyzésére már Wolfram is hátra mert fordulni.  
A kis korsóból vékony sugárban folyni kezdett a kristálytiszta víz a medencébe, és a két démon ámultan figyelte, ahogy az ezüstös folyadék lassan színültig töltötte a tartályt.  
\- Ez… - préselt ki magából egy szót Wolfram, de többre nem tellett tőle.  
Ulrike viszont felélénkülni látszott, és egy időre el is tűnt a nemes mellől, csak hogy egy kisebb, üres fiolával a kezében térjen vissza, amelyet átnyújtott a szőke démonnak.  
\- Úgy hiszem, erre szükség lehet – mosolygott a fiatalra.  
Beletelt némi időbe, mire a medence tényleg megtelt, s mire a papnő jelzett Wolframnak, hogy most már megtöltheti a fiolát.  
A szőke démon megigézve térdelt a márványból készült medence szélére, és óvatosan megmerítette az üvegcsét a vízben, melyet azt követően gyorsan be is dugaszolt. Már épp készült felállni, mikor valami mozgolódást látott a vízben, és kíváncsian megmerítette kezét a folyadékban. Kihúzni azonban már esélye sem volt, mert karját hamarosan valami vállig magával húzta a medencébe, amely pillanatnyilag feneketlennek tűnt.  
\- Ulrike! – kiáltott a papnő felé Wolfram, és szabadon maradt kezével segélykérően nyúlt felé. Ám a nő nem mozdult, csupán békésen mosolygott vissza a másikra, akinek legnagyobb rémületére, a vízbe lógó karja körül egy mindinkább növekedni látszó örvény alakult ki.  
A következő percben Wolframnak pedig már csak arra maradt ideje, hogy vegyen egy mély lélegzetet, aztán teljes testét magával ragadta a víz. Az örvény olyan könnyeden vonta magával, akár egy viharban hánykolódó hajót a dühösen csapdosó hullámok.  
  


*

  
Lord von Bielefeld levegőért kapkodva tört a vízfelszín felé, csak hogy megállapítsa, egy mosóteknőben ült.  
\- Ha? Hogy? – pislogott körbe döbbenten. Legnagyobb szerencséjére senki sem vált szemtanújává annak, amint nemesi címe ellenére a szennyes ruhák számára fenntartott vízben ücsörgött. Ráadásul kis híján megfulladt egy meglehetősen kicsi mosóteknőben. – A kastély – nyíltak tágra pupillái, amint ráébredt, hogy pontosan hova is érkezett. – Shinou-ra… - sóhajtotta maga elé, majd megrázta a fejét, talpra szökkent, és kirohant a mosókonyhából. Végtére is, nem volt vesztegetni való ideje.  
Wolfram víztől csöpögő ruhákban rontott be Yuuri hálószobájába, ahol Murata mellett ott találta a koronaherceget és a saját családtagjait is.  
\- Itt… itt az ellenszer! – jelentette be kifulladva, és nyomatékot adva mondandójának, felmutatta az ezüstös vízzel teli fiolát.   
\- A kérdés csak az, hogyan adjuk be neki – tűnődött Murata mosolyogva.  
\- Megitathatjuk vele, de meg is fulladhat tőle – törte a fejét Shouri, és hamar kiderült, hogy a többiek se rendelkeztek jobb ötlettel.  
Wolfram ma már sokadszorra nézte döbbenten az elé táruló látványt, ám ezúttal megunta, hogy tehetetlenül figyelje az eseményeket. Yuuri ágyához sietett hát, leült a szélére, kipattintotta a dugót… és a többiek heves tiltakozása ellenére, látszólag felhajtotta az üvegcse tartalmát. A következő pillanatban azonban már hajolt is Yuuri fölé, és megcsókolta.  
\- Wolfie! - ujjongott a háttérben Lady Cäcilie, de páran lehurrogták.  
\- Ez akár romantikusabb is lehetett volna – tűnődött félhangosan Murata, miközben a mellette álló Shouri már vöröset látott.  
A szőke nemes remegő szívvel hajolt el a víztől csillogó ajkaktól, majd Shinou-hoz fohászkodva lassan kinyitotta szemeit.  
  
A fekete szempillák megrezdültek, és a smaragdzöld szempár kisvártatva találkozott az éjfekete szempárral.  
\- Wolf… - suttogta maga elé Yuuri, mintha álomból ébredt volna, és maga se hitte volna, hogy tényleg őt látja. – Jól vagy – állapította meg mosolyogva.  
\- Igen – mosolygott vissza rá a szőke. – És te is.  
\- Mindannyian jól vagyunk – húzta el erőszakkal a szőke nemest az ágytól a koronaherceg.  
\- Shouri – mosolygott testvérére Yuuri fáradt tekintettel, majd körbenézett az ismeretlenekkel teli helyiségen. – Murata – állapodott meg végül pillantása régi barátján, aki elégedetten mosolyogva biccentett neki.  
\- Elég lesz egyszerre ennyi izgalom – jelentette be Günter, aki már meg is kezdte Wolfram és családtagjai kiterelését a helyiségből. – A fiatalúrnak pihennie kell, hogy visszanyerje az energiáját.  
\- De épp most ébredtem – pislogott párat Yuuri értetlenül.  
\- Felséged valóban nem kapkodta el az ébredést – vigyorgott rá Murata, amit Yuuri egy lapos pillantással díjazott is volna, ha nem foglalta volna le, hogy a kelletlenül és feltűnően hangosan távozó Wolfram hátát nézze.  
\- Yuu-chan, ezt azonnal fejezd be – közölte öccsével Shouri, miközben kezével az állánál fogva fordította maga felé Yuuri arcát, arra kényszerítve őt, hogy egyenesen rá nézzen.  
\- Miről beszélsz, Shouri? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri.  
\- Hogy flörtölsz azzal a szőke démonnal – közölte vele szigorú hangon bátyja. – Valóban szép az arca, de…  
\- Lényegében ő mentett meg – szúrta közbe Murata trillázva Shouri háta mögül, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy sötét pillantást a koronahercegtől.  
\- Megcsókolt, nem igaz? – kérdezte Yuuri kipirult orcákkal.  
  
\- Ami egy felettébb becsülendő tett lett volna a részéről, ha nem az ő családja tehetett volna a kialakult helyzetről – vetette ellen Shouri.  
\- Megtörték az átkot – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs könnyeden, mire Yuurinak tágra nyíltak a szemei.  
\- Tényleg…  
\- Ez így van – ismerte el végül Shouri. – Én pedig beleegyeztem, hogy velük tartok a fővárosba, és trónra lépek.   
\- Tessék? – döbbent meg Yuuri. – De…  
\- Most, hogy felébredtél, várunk mondjuk egy hetet, amíg erőre kapsz, aztán együtt térünk vissza – közölte Shouri, miközben elindult az ajtó felé. – Nincs vesztegetni való időnk, ha meg akarjuk tartani az esküvőt.  
\- De Shouri, én… - kezdte Yuuri kétségbeesetten, csakhogy testvére meg se hallgatta, és távozott a helyiségből. Feltehetőleg azért, hogy készíttessen valamilyen levest öccse számára, de ez vajmi keveset javított a tényen, hogy szándékosan nem hallgatta meg a másik ellenvetését.  
\- El kell mondanod neki – közölte barátjával Murata, aki hosszú évtizedek óta először látta megint ártatlannak és igazán gyereknek a fiatalabbik herceget. Talán az új frizura tette vagy az álarc hiánya, de a sok évnyi magány és keserűség most meg sem látszott Yuurin. Mégis, a Nagy Bölcs jól tudta, hogy a külső nem minden, és a történtek nem múlhattak el nyomtalanul.   
Lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy Shouri szokásos testvéri rajongása miatt feledte el mindazt, amin öccse keresztül ment, de elkerülhetetlen lesz, hogy a szálak összeérjenek végül. És akkor Shourinak el kell majd fogadnia a tényt, hogy az öccse felnőtt, Yuurinak pedig meg kell békélnie a saját sorsával.   
\- Tudom, Murata – horgasztotta le a fejét gondterhelten. – Évszázadokkal ezelőtt meg kellett volna tennem, de hogyan? – emelte kétségekkel teli tekintetét a másikra.  
\- Javaslom ott kezdeni, hogy miért hívattak téged Shinou templomába pár nappal az esküvőnk előtt.  
  
\- De nem érted! – fakadt ki Yuuri keserűen, és a naiv gyermeki arc eltorzulni látszott a gondterheltségtől. – Akkor is nehéz lett volna elmondani, de most, hogy anyáék már nem… és évszázadok teltek el… és én nem akarom… de ő igen… - túrt fekete hajtincseibe elkeseredve. – Hogy tehetném tönkre az életét újfent?  
\- Figyelj, Yuuri – ült le az ágy szélére Murata, és igyekezett minél lágyabb hangon szólni, ahogy oly sokszor az évek alatt, mikor jegyese kezdte felőrölni saját magát. – Jól tudod, hogy akkor nem volt beleszólásod abba, hogy a szüleid hallgatnak-e Shinou-ra. Ők döntöttek így, nem te. Tudom, hogy nem akartad még ezt is elvenni Shouritól, hogy ne adja fel a reményt, de eljött a te időd. Meg kell tenned, ha nem akarod őt is elveszíteni.  
\- Tudom – suttogta maga elé Yuuri megadóan. – Megteszem, még mielőtt elindulnánk – határozta el végül, aztán még valami eszébe jutott, amitől összeszorult a szíve. – Az esküvő… - félve pillantott legjobb barátjára, aki békésen mosolygott vissza rá. – Ennyi idő után…  
\- Mi a baj? – húzódott vigyorra a másik szája, mire a herceg összevonta a szemöldökét. – Lényegében kétszáz évet töltöttünk együtt egy kastélyban, ezt csinálja utánunk valaki. Az esküvővel csak hivatalossá tennénk.  
\- De… - kapta el a tekintetét Yuuri, és legszívesebben elátkozta volna magát saját gyengeségéért. Őszintén hitte, hogy az elmúlt évtizedekben megkeményedett, hogy határozottabbá vált. Most viszont, amikor valóban szükség lett volna arra, hogy szavakba öntse mindazt, ami eddig nyomasztotta, egyetlen értelmes mondatot se tudott kinyögni.  
Jövendőbelije azonban megkönyörülni látszott rajta, és vidám viselkedése pillanatok töredéke alatt tova szállt.   
\- Yuuri – simított végig gyengéden a másik arcán, finoman fordítva azt kissé maga felé -, én évszázadokkal ezelőtt is készen álltam arra, hogy házasságra lépjünk, és ez most sem változott. – Szinte látta az éjfekete szempárban, ahogy szavai hatására egy világ kezdett összeomlani a másikban. – Helyes vagy, kedves és tiszta a szíved. Na meg a feneked is formás – tette hozzá egy kisebb vigyorral, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy lesújtónak szánt, ám valójában inkább szórakozott pillantást. Megragadta hát a lehetőséget, és közelebb hajolt jegyese arcához, míg az orruk össze nem ért. – A kérdés inkább az, hogy _te_ készen állsz-e arra, hogy elkötelezd magad mellettem – suttogta csendesen a herceg ajkának, majd egy puha csókot lehelt rá. Jóllehet Yuuri ennyi idő elteltével is készségesnek mutatkozott, a Nagy Bölcs mégsem volt hajlandó elmélyíteni a csókot, így inkább lassan eltávolodott jegyesétől. – Téged egyszerű szeretni – helyezte jobb kezét a másik fejére -, de te nem szeretsz egyszerűen.  
  


*

  
Egy hét sok idő, mikor valamilyen örömteli pillanatot várunk, de végtelenül kevés, ha tudjuk, hogy valami szörnyűség következik. Yuuri sem volt ezzel másképp, noha nem vesztegette az idejét holmi pihenésre. Amint elég energiát érzett magában ahhoz, hogy kikússzon az ágyból, azonnal kíváncsian járt-kelt az újfent élettel telivé vált kastélyban.  
Ezen tettét természetesen nem értékelte mindenki – Wolfram különösen haragudott rá, amiért nem volt hajlandó pihenni, Shouri pedig többször is leszidta, amiért olyan egyszerűen el tudott vegyülni a lakók között, hogy néha órákba került megtalálni. Arról nem is beszélve, mennyire kikelt magából a koronaherceg, mikor kettesben találta öccsét a gaz, csábító démonnal. Jóllehet Shourit is meglepte a tény, hogy ez a démon nem Murata volt.  
Yuuri természetesen mit sem törődött testvére és Wolfram hőzöngésével, mikor végre úgy érezte, hogy kapott egy új esélyt az élettől. Nem került nagy erőfeszítésébe, hogy megbarátkozzon Conrarttal, és Lady Cäcilie is hajlandónak mutatkozott békét kötni vele. A Gwendalnak nevezett férfitől ugyan kicsit tartott, és Josak is a frászt hozta rá a mindentudó mosolyával, de egyikük se mutatta bárminemű jelét annak, hogy megint meg akarnák támadni.   
Akadt azonban még egy lakó, akit egyszerűen nem tudott hova tenni. A szőke, hatalmas izmokkal rendelkező férfit Adalbertnek szólították, és tisztes távolságot tartott mindenkitől, miközben megállás nélkül Shourit tanulmányozta. Mégis, ha Yuurit egyedül találta, mellé szegődött, majd faggatni kezdte a szokásaikról és a világképükről. Az utóbbi különösen kellemetlenül érintette Yuurit, minthogy egyelőre képtelen volt elhinni a többieknek, hogy a démonok és emberek valóban megváltoztak volna. A békéről és háborúmentes világról vallott nézetei viszont elegendőnek bizonyultak ahhoz, hogy elnyerje a férfitől a „naiv herceg” címet.  
\- Akárhogy is, se az ország, se az alattvalók nem fognak hadba vonulni, ha az uralkodó úgy dönt, hogy nem akar háborút – huppant le a padra Yuuri. Az udvart még mindig hó borította, de a padokat és a sétautat a szolgálók minden havazást követően lesöpörték. – Nem igaz? – nézett fel Adalbertre kíváncsian, habár határozott tekintete arról árulkodott, nem várt igazán választ.   
  
\- Yuuri! – csendült fel ekkor Conrart hangja, mire a fiatal felé fordult, Adalbert pedig ellökte magát a faltól. A két férfi egyforma sebességgel indult meg egymás felé, s épp csak egy pillantást váltva haladtak el egymás mellett. – Sok időt töltesz mostanában Adalberttel – állapította meg Lord Weller mosolyogva, mikor a padhoz ért, de hangjából a másik aggodalmat vélt felfedezni.  
\- Érdekes személy – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri. – Miért ilyen zárkózott?  
\- Tudod, évekkel ezelőtt háború dúlt az országban, és Adalbert elveszített valakit – ült le a fiú mellé a barna hajú démon. – A nép választotta uralkodók sok olyan döntést hoztak, amik végül a nagy háborúhoz vezettek. Azóta Adalbert megváltozott – zárta le a magyarázatot Conrart, megkímélve a herceget attól a ténytől, hogy a férfi kezére több uralkodójuk vére tapadt, mint amennyit katonaként be mert volna vallani. Hiszen ő az államot szolgálta, és kötelessége lett volna megvédeni a démonkirályokat, még akkor is, ha azok alkalmatlanok voltak az uralkodásra.  
\- Értem – biccentett Yuuri csendesen, majd a gondolataiba merült. Úgy hitte, több közös is volt benne Adalberttel, de nem szeretett volna olyanná válni, mint a férfi. Jól emlékezett még rá, hogy Wolfram előtt maga is megkeseredett és szomorú volt, de a szőke démon egy új ablakot nyitott számára. Egy esélyt arra, hogy oly sok idő után végre ismét élni kezdjen. – Még nem is köszöntem meg, hogy visszaadtad a nyakláncomat – mosolygott a férfira, aki értetlenül pislogott párat, végül azonban maga is elmosolyodott.  
\- Kérdezhetek valami? – váltott kissé komolyabb hangnemre Conrart, mire a herceg biccentett egyet. – A királyi családot ábrázoló festményen a kislány… Greta volt?  
\- Igen – felelt egy szomorú mosollyal Yuuri, tekintetével a hófedte rózsalugast kémlelve. – Greta a fogadott lányom volt, de ne aggódj, már tudtam, hogy nem ő írta a leveleket. Számon tartottam a napokat, és hát, Greta ember volt – pislogott párat gyorsan, hogy ne lábadjanak könnybe a szemei. – Amikor átkot bocsátottak a kastélyra, a szüleimmel és Gretával még úton voltunk ide. Mikor ide értünk, a kastélyban lévők azt akarták, hogy Gretával mi éljük tovább az életünket, úgyhogy elköltöztünk egy közeli faluba.   
\- Miért nem a fővárosba? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Conrart, hiszen mi sem lett volna logikusabb.  
  
Yuuri egy darabig hallgatott. Hogyan vallhatná be, hogy gyáva volt? Hogy rettegett Shinou haragjától? Hogy csak arra bírt gondolni, mi történne, ha beállítana a fővárosba azzal, hogy a szüleit megölték, a koronaherceg és a Nagy Bölcs pedig berendezési tárgyakká váltak? Hogyan nézhetett volna szembe a nemesek tanácsával? Ki tudja, mit tettek volna Gretával, aki ember volt?  
\- Azt hiszem, igazi nyápic voltam.  
Még most is az volt, hiszen a puszta gondolattól is remegett, hogy Shinou elé járuljon.  
\- Nem gondoltad, hogy képes lennél uralkodni? – kérdezett inkább Lord Weller ahelyett, hogy ítélkezett volna, mire Yuuri meglepetten pislogott fel rá. Nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem megvető tekintettel nézett rá.  
\- Valóban. – A saját gyávasága tette azzá a szörnyeteggé, akinek a környékbeliek tartották. – De végül nem tudtam beilleszkedni a lakosok közé, pedig a hajamat is befestettük, és sárkánypikkelyekkel rejtettem el a szemem színét. Visszatértünk a kastélyba, ahol megállt az idő, és lassan az átok részévé váltam. Greta azonban… ő fel akart nőni. Élni akart. És már képtelen volt a szemembe nézni. Így elköltözött a faluba, dolgozni kezdett, férjhez ment… Főként levélben tartottuk a kapcsolatot. Ők szerezték be a bevásárló listámon szereplő dolgokat, és rajtuk keresztül tudtam kiadatni a könyveimet, hogy legyen bevételem.  
\- Aztán Greta nem jött el többet – foglalta össze Conrart szelíden, úgy téve, akárha nem vette volna észre Yuuri könnyeit.  
\- Álmodtam vele, mikor elment, elbúcsúztunk – biccentett a herceg. – Szórakoztató volt látni, ahogy a kedvemért megpróbálták utánozni Greta írását és stílusát, én pedig szándékosan nem írtam dátumot a könyveimre. És ők szándékosan nem nyomtattak dátumot a kész példányokba. Végül azt hiszem, a védjegyemmé vált a dolog – nevetett fel halkan.  
\- Valóban – mosolygott rá Conrart. – Bár nem hiszem, hogy Wolfram rájött volna, hogy mind a te írásod volt.  
\- Yuuri! – zendült fel ekkor nem is olyan messziről Wolfram hangja. – Mégis miért ücsörögsz kint a hidegben egy padon?! – kérte számon a dühös szőke ciklon, miközben megindult a páros felé. S ahogy a közeledő démont figyelte mosolyogva, Yuuri elhatározása mindinkább megerősödni látszott. Végtére is Muratának igaza volt, az ő meséje még nem ért véget.  
  


*

  
\- Shouri, kérlek, figyelj rám – próbálta immár sokadszorra is elmagyarázni az igazságot Yuuri, de valahogy testvérének nem akaródzott figyelni. Pedig a körülöttük állók már rég megértették a dolog lényegét, és döbbenten néztek a fiatalabb hercegre. Leszámítva persze Conrartot és Adalbertet, akik jó ideje sejthették, mi történt oly sok évvel ezelőtt.  
\- Yuuri – pislogott párat Wolfram, miközben utat engedett Sangriának, hogy a nő nyugodtan folytathassa a csomagok hintóba történő felpakolását.  
\- Yuuri, szállj be a hintóba – utasította öccsét a koronaherceg.  
\- Nem – fonta össze a karjait maga előtt tüntetőleg. Annyiszor elmondta már Shourinak négyszemközt, de bátyja nem akarta tudomásul venni. Murata szerint a tagadás állapotában volt, de Yuuri nem hagyhatta, hogy ezért baja essen.  
\- Nem ülhetsz lóra, még gyenge vagy hozzá – igazította meg a szemüvegét Shouri egy sóhaj kíséretében.  
\- Én nem arról beszélek, mivel akarok utazni! – fakadt ki Yuuri. – Esküszöm, hogy…  
\- Szállj be a kocsiba – tagolta a szavakat, akárha testvére sötét lett volna.  
\- Gyere, Yuuri – karolta át a fiatalabbik herceget Murata, és magával vonta a hintó felé. – Te minden tőled telhetőt megtettél – suttogta a fülébe, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót jegyesének. Yuurit azonban olyannyira lefoglalta, hogy lenyelje Shouri viselkedését, hogy inkább nem válaszolt, hanem beszállt a járműbe és helyet foglalt. Nem mert Wolfram felé nézni, aki feltehetőleg most jobban gyűlölte őt, mint a kezdetek kezdetén. – Találgathatok? – kérdezte Murata tárgyilagos hangon, mikor lehuppant a másikkal szemben, mire barátja hajlandó volt végre ráemelni sötét tekintetét. – Már elfelejtetted, hogy nem vagy abban a pozícióban, hogy Shourinak egyenrangúként kellene kezelnie téged. Olyan régóta voltál a kastély ura, hogy elfeledkeztél arról, nincs beleszólásod abba, kihez adnak hozzá, és milyen státuszba kerülsz.  
\- Ez őrület! – forrongott Yuuri. – Miért nem hisz nekem? Nem találnék ki ilyesmit!  
\- Mert akkor le kellene mondania a trónról.  
\- Ezért inkább kiházasít engem hozzád, és vállalja a kockázatot, hogy Shinou megbünteti?! – hőzöngött tovább Yuuri, és legszívesebben a hintóba bokszolt volna.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik – vont vállat Murata könnyeden. – Ó, képzeld, három helyen is megállunk majd – váltott témát, miközben megfogta jegyese indulattól görcsösen ökölbe szorított kezeit. – És nem messze a fővárostól éjszakázunk majd, hogy ki tudd pihenni az addig megtett utat.  
\- Murata – pirult el Yuuri, de nem tudta kiszabadítani kezeit a másik fogságából. A hintó ajtaja ekkor kinyílt, és csatlakozott hozzájuk Wolfram, aki Murata mellé ült le, de nem mulasztott el egy lesújtó pillantást küldeni a herceg felé. Kisvártatva Shouri is beszállt a kocsiba, majd leült Yuuri mellé.  
Néhány percnyi néma csöndet követően a hintó lassan elindult, és utasai tisztán hallhatták Lady Cäcilie és a szolgálók mindinkább távolodó búcsúkiáltásait.  
\- Eminenciád – szólalt meg ekkor Wolfram kissé távolságtartó hangon. – A hasonló érintkezésektől szíveskedne tartózkodni a jelenlétünkben?  
\- Ó, Lord von Bielefeld – vigyorodott el a Nagy Bölcs, ami cseppet sem tetszett jegyesének. – Biztosíthatom róla, hogy a hálószobában a kézfogásnál tovább jutottunk.  
\- Murata! – csattant fel Yuuri, aki úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed. Sőt, azt is biztosra vette, hogy mostanra olyan piros lehetett, akár egy paradicsom. – Egyébként is, ti mióta magázódtok?  
\- Változnak az idők – közölte Murata csevegő hangon. – Például az esküvőnk után már nyugodtan Kennek szólíthatsz. Persze, ha szeretnéd, előbb is megteheted – kacsintott a döbbent hercegre.  
\- Az nem lenne illendő – vetette közbe Shouri.  
\- Hogy értette azt, hogy a hálóban többet is csináltatok?! – bukott ki a kérdés Wolframból, amelyre Murata a legfiatalabb herceg minden tiltakozása ellenére is készségesen válaszolt.  
\- Például csókolóztunk – fejtegette Murata kedélyesen, amelynek hallatára Yuuri és Wolfram egyszerre hördült fel, s a herceg még mélyebben elpirult, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt. – Természetesen nem akartam, hogy Yuurit teljesen felkészületlenül érje a nászéjszaka.  
  
\- Az előre elrendezett házasságoknál még ma is jellemző, hogy a frigyre lépés előtt lennie kell egy udvarlási időszaknak, amely lehetőséget ad a feleknek felkészülni a házasságra – magyarázta el Gwendal, aki a hintó bal oldalán lovagolt. A tudat azonban, hogy a beszélgetést a kocsin kívülről is hallani lehetett, még jobban kikészítette Yuurit.  
\- De vannak bizonyos határok persze, amiket _kötelesek_ betartani – nézett ferde szemmel Muratára Shouri, de a Nagy Bölcs csak ártatlan szemekkel nézett vissza rá.   
\- És mikor lett volna az esküvő, ha nem átkozták volna el a kastélyt? – érkezett Conrart kérdése a hintó jobb oldaláról, s jóllehet Yuuri azon az oldalon ült, tenyerével inkább eltakarta szemeit.  
\- Másnap – közölte Murata tényszerűen.  
\- Ezért fogjuk megtartani az esküvőt, amint lehet – biccentett Shouri, mire Yuuri újfent elhűlten meredt saját testvérére.  
\- Komolyan nem figyeltél rám, Shouri?  
\- Yuu-chan, már megbeszéltük – sóhajtott a koronaherceg. – Az normális, ha valaki pánikba esik az esküvője előtt.  
\- Ez nem arról szól! – csattant fel Yuuri. – Jól tudod, hogy azért kellett a fővárosba utaznom, mert Shinou hivatott.  
  
\- A nyolcvanadik születésnapodat töltötted be, közeledett az esküvőd, természetes volt, hogy szólított téged – nézett ki az ablakon tüntetőleg Shouri.  
\- Nem azért! – háborgott tovább öccse. – Azt akarta, hogy én lépjek trónra!  
\- A szüleink bizonyára… - kezdte volna a másik herceg, ám Yuuri ezúttal nem hagyta befejezni a mondandóját.  
\- Ők nem fogadták el Shinou döntését! Azzal a céllal utaztunk vissza a kastélyhoz, hogy mindenképpen kiházasítsanak és te lépj a trónra, ahogy eredetileg is eltervezték. Kérlek, Shouri…  
\- Yuuri, sületlenségeket beszélsz – szakította félbe a koronaherceg. – Shinou sosem ártott volna a szüleinknek. A tény, hogy megvádolnád ezzel, már önmagában is árulásnak minősül – jelentette ki keményen, ami szíven ütötte Yuurit. – Nem akarom meghallani, hogy ilyesmit még egyszer kiejtesz a szádon.  
\- Értem – préselte ki magából Yuuri. Csillogó tekintetét elkapta testvéréről, s helyette inkább a tájat kezdte kémlelni.   
  
\- Eminenciád, elvárom, hogy tartsd rajta a szemed a jegyeseden – közölte Shouri ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a Nagy Bölccsel, aki biccentett egyet.  
\- Könnyebb dolgom lenne, ha tudnám, milyen életcélt fogadott meg tizenhat évesen – közölte dallamos hangon Murata, mire két kíváncsi szempár is Yuurira szegeződött. A herceg azonban nem tűnt túlzottan közlékenynek.  
\- Yuuri, a jövendőbelid kérdezett valamit – erőltetett nyugalmat magára Shouri, aki kezdte nagyon unni, hogy az imádni való kisöccse lassan két napja lázadozott az esküvő és a trónra lépés puszta gondolata ellen. – Válaszolj neki.  
\- Megfogadtam, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek azért, hogy Shinma egy olyan békés állam legyen, amely nem vonul háborúba, és jó kapcsolatokat épít ki a szomszédos országokkal.  
\- És ezért nem uralkodhatsz te – csóválta a fejét Shouri testvére naivitása miatt, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy Yuuri üveges tekintettel meredt ki az ablakon. – Ha valóban neked kellene a trónra lépned, akkor te is azt fogadtad volna meg, hogy hűséges leszel a királysághoz, jól kormányzod majd, és minden áron megvéded.  
A két testvér szándékosan nem nézett egymásra, Murata és Wolfram azonban egymásra sandítottak. Valahol mindkét érvelést meg tudták érteni, de a démonkirályság történelmét ismerve, az egyik felfogásra különösen nagy szükségük lett volna.  
  


*

  
Minden úgy történt, ahogyan Murata felvázolta Yuurinak. Már nem jártak messze a fővárostól, és a herceg szinte nevetségesnek érezte, hogy még egyszer megállnak, de így történt. A fogadóban megvacsoráztak, majd Shouri unszolására ő felment a szobájába, hogy lepihenjen.  
Senki sem látogatta meg. Valahol Yuuri azt várta, hogy Conrartnak lesz hozzá pár biztató szava, hogy Wolfram számon kér rajta… nagyjából bármit, vagy hogy Shouri még egyszer kioktatja és felkészíti a holnapi napra.  
Ám senki sem tett nála látogatást, és végül leszállt az éj. Ahogy Yuuri kinézett az ablakon, a téli éjszaka valahogy még sötétebbnek és csendesebbnek tűnt, szinte fájóan ijesztő volt. Persze meglehet, hogy a tudat, hogy annyi idő elteltével most először mozdult ki a kastélyból, sokkal rémisztőbbé tette ezt a kalandot. Azonban az emlékeket sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Hiszen Gretával nem csak egy faluban próbáltak letelepedni. Ahol végül kikötöttek, talán az ötödik volt. És az első négyből kettőnél majdnem meglincselték Yuurit, egynél máglyán akarták megégetni, egynél pedig köveket vágtak hozzá, hogy elkergessék. Ez a világ változott volna meg? Ez akarta volna őt királynak?   
Ám nem volt mit tenni, életében először érezte azt, hogy helyesen döntött, hát nem volt visszaút.  
Yuuri egy macska óvatosságával osont ki a szobájából. Sötétkék kabátjában remélte, hogy nem kelt majd nagy feltűnést, ha véletlenül szembe jönne vele valaki. Finom léptekkel haladt végig a folyosón, és már közel látta a célt, mikor az egyik közeli szobából beszélgetésre lett figyelmes.  
\- Felséged biztos benne, hogy vállalja a lehetséges kockázatot, és így is trónra lép? – szűrődött ki Günter kérdése, ami megtorpanásra késztette Yuurit.  
\- Teljesen. Günter, ismered Yuurit és a naivitását – felelt Shouri szilárd elhatározással.  
\- De ez elmúlt évek alatt… - kezdte volna Günter, csakhogy a koronaherceg közbeszólt.  
\- Mit sem változott. Szüksége van rá, hogy valaki irányítsa és biztonságot nyújtson neki.  
  
\- Ugyanarról a Yuuriról beszélünk? – kérdezte Wolfram egy horkantással. – Mert nekem úgy rémlik, hogy tökéletesen irányította a kastélyt, és nem rohangált egy asztali órához tanácsért minden percben.  
\- Wolfram – avatkozott közbe Gwendal, mire a szőke démon elhallgatott.  
\- Felség? – érkezett Günter kérdése, mire Yuuri elhűlten ledermedt.  
\- Ránézek Yuurira.  
\- Az előbb voltam nála, mikor visszatértem a sétámról – állította meg Murata. – Már alszik, kimeríthette az út. Ha felébred, talán nem tud majd visszaaludni, és holnap még fáradtabb lesz.  
Az érvelés meggyőzhette Shourit, mert a lépések zaja elhalt. Yuuri kieresztett egy néma sóhajt a megkönnyebbüléstől, aztán csendesen tovább lopakodott a földszintre vezető lépcső felé.  
Legnagyobb szerencséjére csak a fogadós feleségével futott össze, akit túlzottan lefoglalt, hogy öt korsó sört egyensúlyozzon egy tálcán, mintsem, hogy figyelmet szenteljen egy csavargó tinédzsernek.  
A herceg olyan könnyedén jutott ki az istállóhoz, hogy azt már maga sem akarta elhinni. Lopva visszatekintett még az ablak felé, amely a tanácskozásra kijelölt szobát jelölte. Mire ment volna Murata nélkül?  
Valószínűleg összefutott volna Shourival, aki csak még mérgesebb lett volna, hogy az öccsét szökés közben csípte nyakon.  
\- Túl jól ismersz, Murata – sétált be az istállóba a fejét csóválva. Már azon se lepődött volna meg, ha a Nagy Bölcs eleve azért építtette volna be ezt a pihenőt ilyen közel a fővároshoz, hogy esélyt adjon Yuurinak a szökésre, bárhova is akarjon menni.  
Persze hősünknek azt is el kellett ismernie, hogy ez a hosszú út kifárasztotta. Feltehetőleg már az igazak álmát aludta volna, ha nem hajtotta volna nyughatatlansága.  
  
\- Hova-hova, kis herceg? – zendült fel egy bariton hang hirtelen Yuuri háta mögül, amire a fiú összerezzent, aztán lassan megkockáztatott hátra vetni egy pillantást.  
\- Adalbert?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, majd gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.  
\- Ha a szökésedet sikerrel szándékozol kivitelezni, javaslom, ne verd fel a fél fogadót – húzta vigyorra a száját a férfi.  
\- Nem fogsz elárulni, ugye? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a feketeség, de nem kapott megnyugtató választ a másiktól. – Muszáj eljutnom Shinou templomához – szorongatta két kezével a nyerget, amelyet épp Wolfram lovára készült volna feltenni. Arról legalább már tudta, hogy nem dobná le.  
A szőke férfi csendesen mérte végig a lábadozó fiatalt, akinek a jó ég tudta csak, mi járhatott a fejében, majd sóhajtott egy nehezet.  
\- Egyedül holnap reggelre se érsz oda – lökte el magát a faltól, majd egyetlen rántással kivette a nyerget a herceg kezéből, és ő maga kezdte felkészíteni az útra a hátast. Yuuri hirtelen el sem akarta hinni, ami történt, és döbbenetét csupán tovább fokozta, mikor Adalbert felpattant a lóra, majd kezet nyújtott neki.  
\- Na, mire vársz? – dörrent rá a feketeségre, aki annyira összerezzent, hogy vigyázzba vágta magát, aztán pislogott párat.   
\- Miért segítesz nekem? – próbált puhatolózni a fiú, de nem kapott választ. Ezt az aranyesélyt azonban nem hagyhatta elúszni, hát elfogadta a segítséget, és hagyta, hogy a férfi felhúzza maga mögé a nyeregbe. Néhány röpke perc múlva pedig a páros már a főváros felé vezető poros úton vágtázott.  
  


*

  
Mindeközben Wolfram azon tipródott, hogy be merjen-e kopogni Yuuri szobájába. A többiek még tanácskoztak, de ő maga arra hivatkozva, hogy lepihen, távozott a helyiségből. Az igazság az volt, hogy dühös volt Yuurira, amiért az hagyta, hogy a bátyja egyszerű portékaként bánjon vele. Jó ideje nem volt már rá példa a nemesek körében sem, hogy a fiatalokat az akaratuk ellenére házasítsák ki, így képtelen volt megérteni, miért ragaszkodott ennyire a dologhoz mégis a koronaherceg.  
Bár tulajdonképpen meg tudta érteni, hiszen, ha Shourit megkoronázzák, Yuurit pedig hozzáadják a Nagy Bölcshöz, akkor a fiatalabbik herceg státusza messze alulmarad majd a démonkirályénál és tanácsadójáénál. Hivatalosan is kötelessé válna a két férfi minden utasítását követni, és többé nem lehetne a maga ura, újfent fogollyá válna egy kastélyban.  
Ki lehetne a megmondója annak, milyen lelki törést okozna ez Yuuri számára?  
És mindazok ellenére, hogy Wolfram esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a herceg mindezt átlátta, úgy tűnt, Yuuri egyszerűen feladta. Képtelen volt megérteni, hogyan adhatta fel ilyen könnyen az a személy, aki hónapokig rabságban akarta tartani Wolframot, amiért az édesanyja elpusztította a rózsalugasát?  
Legfőképpen azonban azért volt dühös, mert Yuuri azt ígérte neki, hogy fel fogja bontani az eljegyzését, és nem megy hozzá a Nagy Bölcshöz.  
Akkor mégis hogyan hagyhatta, hogy Murata átkarolja és fogja a kezét?!  
A két fekete démon puszta közelségének gondolata is olyannyira felbosszantotta, hogy rá tudta volna törni az ajtót Yuurira, hogy…   
\- Wolfram – tűnt fel ekkor Murata mögötte.  
\- Azt hittem, már nem tegeződünk – vetette oda mérgesen a Nagy Bölcsnek.  
\- Bármilyen beszélgetést is folytatnál Yuurival – folytatta szándékosan tegeződve -, biztosan tudom, hogy az ráér holnapig.  
Hát ennyi volt. A Nagy Bölcs utasításaival szemben nem cselekedhetett egy egyszerű nemes, így Wolfram kelletlenül jó éjszakát kívánt, és elment a saját szobájába, hogy nyugovóra térjen.  
  


*

  
\- Ulrike! – kiáltotta a papnő nevét kifulladva Yuuri, mikor a templom üresnek ható udvarában leszállt a lóról. A lovaglás egész testét kimerítette, a combjai remegtek a megerőltetéstől, a feneke pedig már régen nem fájt ennyire, mégis megindult a folyosó felé.  
\- Úgy hírlik, a templomot évekkel ezelőtt elhagyták – közölte vele Adalbert segítőkészen, miközben maga is leszállt a szerencsétlen lóról.  
\- Felség – tűnt fel ekkor a folyosón az ezüst hajú papnő, hogy bizonyítsa az elhangzottak ellenkezőjét. – Örülök, hogy épségben visszatért – mosolygott Yuurira, aki nem törődve Adalbert elképedt reakciójával, mosolyogva biccentett egyet.  
\- Ulrike, beszélhetnék Shinou-val?  
\- Már várja Felségedet – mutatott utat a fiatalnak a papnő, a szentély bejáratában azonban megállította a herceg kísérőjét.  
\- Hé – kezdte volna Adalbert felháborodva, ám amint Yuuri belépett a vízcsobogástól visszhangzó helyiségbe, az ajtó nyomban bezárult mögötte. Így nem csupán Adalbertet, de magát a papnőt is kizárták.  
\- Őfelsége útjai kifürkészhetetlenek – mosolygott a férfira Ulrike, akit a jelek szerint a legkevésbé sem lepett meg, hogy kizárták.  
A férfi latolgatta ugyan egy kicsit, hogy mennyi értelme lenne hőzöngeni és az ajtón dörömbölve követelni, hogy őt is engedjék be a terembe, ám végül arra jutott, hogy semennyi. A jelek szerint egy olyan négyszemközti párbeszéd következett, amelyre még az első uralkodójuk szavait közvetítő papnő se kapott meghívást. Hát az egyetlen dolog, amit ezek után Adalbert tehetett, a várakozás volt.  
  
\- Itt vagyok – jelentette ki Yuuri kissé bátortalanabb hangon, mint ahogy szerette volna.  
\- Valóban – érkezett a felelet a medence felől, ezért a feketeség oda fordult. A medence szélén ülve pedig teljes valójában ott találta Őfelségét, aki fehér harisnyában, kék öltözékben, barna csizmában és fehér prémmel díszített, vérvörös palástjában épp olyan magasztosnak tűnt, mint annak idején.  
\- Gondolom, tudod, hogy mi történt… - kezdte bizonytalanul, majd összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mármint nem csak most, hanem az elmúlt kétszáz évben. Tudom, hogy az én hibám, jobban ki kellett volna állnom magamért, de Shinou…  
\- És úgy gondoltad, ha hebegve-habogva elém járulsz, azzal meg tudsz győzni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Shinou, aki annak ellenére, hogy gyakorlatilag szellem volt, mégis félelmetes energiát árasztott magából. – A szüleid ellenszegültek az akaratomnak, s most a bátyád teszi ugyanezt. Mindeközben mégis arra hivatkoznak, hogy az én utasításaimat követik, akárcsak a nép által választott uralkodók. A birodalom egy elhagyatott, keserű és szomorú hellyé vált, amely bármelyik percben kész lenne háborúba vonulni bármelyik szomszédos országgal. Lenne, ha a legutóbbi démonkirályt nem gyilkolta volna meg Lord Adalbert von Grantz.  
\- Hadd próbáljam meg jóvá tenni! – szúrta közbe Yuuri ezúttal határozottabban, figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, amelyet már úgyis sejtett, hogy Adalbert felelt az utolsó királyok korai jobb létre szenderüléséért. – Tudom, hogy hibáztam, hogy megvolt az esélyem arra, hogy trónra lépjek, mégsem tettem, de ezúttal készen állok rá. Nem változtathatom meg azt, ami történt – komorodott el egy pillanatra tekintete, majd szilárd elhatározással nézett Őfelsége kék szemeibe -, de most nem fogom feladni. Shinou, esküszöm, ha adsz még egy esélyt, minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy lemossam a vért Shinma földjéről. Sokat fogok hibázni, de ott lesz Murata, hogy tanácsot adjon, és tudom, hogy képesek leszünk jó kapcsolatokat kiépíteni a környező országokkal. Talán a démonok és emberek is békésen együtt élhetnek majd.  
  
Őfelsége Shinou kifürkészhetetlen arccal figyelte az egykor általa választott trónörököst, akinek hallani vélte mindinkább felerősödő szívverését.   
  
Megbüntethetné, amiért annyi évig hagyta szenvedni a királyságot.  
  
Mégis, Shinou jól tudta, hogy a leendő démonkirály legnagyobb bűne az volt, hogy türelmetlen lelke szándékosan rossz korszakban született újjá. De hát már akkor se volt hajlandó fejet hajtani és behódolni a szabályoknak.  
  


*

  
\- Yuuri eltűnt! – jelentette be Wolfram kétségbeesetten a fogadóban reggeliző társaságnak.  
\- Hogy? – kapta fel a fejét Shouri, mialatt a mellette ülő Murata békésen reggelizett tovább.  
\- Megszökött volna?! – ugrott talpra Günter azon nyomban.  
\- Adalbertet sem láttam ma még – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrart.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy elrabolta volna – sóhajtott Gwendal, aki már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor tudott utoljára békésen megreggelizni.  
\- Azonnal indulnunk kell – állt fel Shouri az asztaltól.  
\- De hova? – kérdezett rá Wolfram csodálkozva. Lehet, hogy Shouri már tudott arról, hogy Yuuri eltűnt?  
\- Shinou templomába – törölte meg a száját a koronaherceg.  
\- Jól tudod, hogy már elkéstél, legalább a reggelit befejezhetnénk – sóhajtott Murata a száját törölgetve, ám a következő pillanatban kénytelen volt szembe nézni Shourival, minthogy az megragadta a felsőjénél fogva.  
\- Jól tudom – hangsúlyozta Shouri szinte fújva a méregtől -, hogy tegnap este falaztál neki, és ezért tartottál távol minket a szobájától.  
\- Nem lett volna rá szükség, ha meghallgatod, Felség – felelt Murata higgadtan.  
\- Miről van szó? Miért ment Yuuri Shinou templomába? – kapkodta a fejét Wolfram.  
\- Hogy király legyen – felelte a két dupla fekete egyszerre, ami kellő döbbenetet váltott ki a jelenlévőkből.  
  
\- Yuurinak nem azért van szüksége olyan házastársa, aki képes döntéseket hozni helyette, mert ő képtelen rá – lökte vissza a székébe Shouri a Nagy Bölcset, majd megigazította a szemüvegét. – Hanem azért, mert ő maga annyira forrófejű, hogy bármilyen képtelen ötletét megpróbálja megvalósítani. Eddig csak a kastély tartotta vissza.  
\- Á, a régi szép idők – vigyorodott el Murata, majd kortyolt egyet teájából.  
\- Azt akarják mondani, hogy ez mindennapos dolog nála?! – fakadt ki Wolfram, aki nehezen tudott ilyesmit elképzelni Yuuriról.  
\- Volt olyan eset, amikor egy héten át kerestük, mire egy határ menti falunál találtuk meg, amely leégett a szomszédos országgal való egyik ütközetünkben. Épp segített újjáépíteni – magyarázta Günter elnézően mosolyogva.  
\- Így talált Gretára – biccentett Murata.  
\- De ha Shinou templomába ment, az veszélyes lehet – ráncolta a homlokát Conrart.  
\- Azonnal utána kell mennünk – tette le az evőeszközeit Gwendal egy sóhajjal. Rémálmaiban se gondolta volna, hogy annyi évnyi keresés után egy tinédzser lesz a következő uralkodója.  
  


*

  
\- Yuuri! – kiáltott a templom udvarába érkező Wolfram, amint kiugrott a hintóból.  
\- Még Shinou-val tárgyal – tájékoztatta készségesen Adalbert, aki az egyik oszlopnak vetett háttal állt, s aki mellől a papnő mosolygott rájuk.  
\- Ulrike – üdvözölte Murata mosolyogva, de majdnem elesett, mikor Shouri félre lökte az útjából. – Hé, azért mégis csak én vagyok a Nagy Bölcs – jegyezte meg duzzogva.  
\- Yuuri valóban bent van? – kérdezte a papnőtől Shouri, mire az bólintott.  
\- Audienciát kért Őfelsége Shinou-tól – felelt alázatosan a koronahercegnek.  
\- Ami órák óta tart – tette hozzá Adalbert.  
\- Hm, ez várható volt – lépett melléjük Murata, akinek már nyomában voltak a többiek. – Talán kettőnket még beenged – emelte sötét tekintetét Shourira, aki egyetértően bólintott, így a szentély bejáratához sétáltak.  
Ám hiába érkezett bárminemű kérés a részükről, az ajtó meg sem moccant. Végül újabb órák teltek el, de kérésük nem talált meghallgatásra. Mire a nap lemenőben volt, és vörös fénnyel vonta be a fehér épületet, addigra Conrart és Gwendal alig bírták visszatartani Wolframot, hogy ne törje be az ajtót.  
A kis csapat épp az udvaron ülve várakozott, mikor váratlanul lépések zajára lettek figyelmesek.   
\- Yuuri! – pattant fel Shouri, ahogy a feketébe öltözött herceg alakja kiemelkedett a sötét folyosóról, és kilépett a holdfénnyel borított udvarra. – Hogy tehetted ezt?! – kérte számon.  
\- Sajnálom, Shouri – mosolygott bátyjára Yuuri. – Nem hagytál más választást.  
\- Igazán? És ha kitagadlak?! – kiabált vele a koronaherceg, leginkább keserűségből. Nem akarta elveszíteni a testvérét is, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan bocsáthatna meg neki.  
\- Az még nem változtat a tényen, hogy ő lett a démonkirály – vetette közbe Murata nyugodtan.  
\- Hogy?! – akadt ki Wolfram, akinek szerény véleménye szerint, hirtelen túl gyorsan történt minden.  
  
\- Shinma eredeti törvényei szerint a koronázási ceremónia csak a záró esemény volt, ami a nemeseknek szólt, hogy legyen egy hivatalos időpont, amikortól az új démonkirály megkezdi uralkodását – magyarázta Günter a jelenlévő fiatalabb démonok számára. – A valóságban azonban a trónörökösnek meghallgatást kell kérnie Őfelsége Shinou-tól, amely rendszerint napokig is eltarthat. Shouma király három napig volt bent, mire bebizonyította, hogy alkalmas a trónra.  
\- Ha Shinou nem akarta volna, hogy Yuuri legyen az uralkodó, már akkorra rég kizavarta volna, hogy mi ideértünk – erősítette meg Murata. – Sajnálom, Shouri herceg – fordult komolyan a volt koronaherceg felé. – A törvényeink szerint Shinou szava a vérvonal szerinti öröklés felett áll.  
\- Shouri, esküszöm, hogy mindent megteszek majd azért, hogy a királyságban mindenki békében és boldogan élhessen – fordult testvéréhez Yuuri azzal a komolysággal és határozottsággal, amelyre a kastély irányítása során tett szert. – Kérlek, maradj az oldalamon, és vegyél részt a döntéshozásban a királyi tanács tagjaként – nyújtotta előre jobb kezét.  
Conrart, Gwendal és Wolfram várakozásteljesen figyelték a két testvért, míg a többiek már biztosak voltak a válaszban.  
Shouri sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd kezet fogott öccsével.  
\- Mindig újítanod kell, nem igaz?  
\- Számítok rád, Shouri – biccentett Yuuri, majd mosolyogva a többiek felé fordult. – És rátok is, hogy megállítotok, ha valami olyasmit tennék, ami nem szolgálná a királyság érdekeit.  
  


*

  
A koronázási ceremónia hivatalossá tette Shinma huszonhetedik démonkirályának elismerését, noha a nemeseket előtte hetekig győzködni kellett. A kastély rendbe tétele se ment olyan gyorsan, mint várták, de addigra legalább híre ment annak is, hogy Shinou és a papnő visszatért a templomba, így lassan az is megtelt élettel.  
Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld – aki immár beköltözött a kastélyba, hogy a király egyik testőreként szolgáljon – savanyú arccal kortyolt borába. A koronázási ceremóniát követően valahogy azt várta, hogy Yuuri majd puff, egyszer csak eltűnik. Ehhez ugyanis remek tehetsége volt új uralkodójuknak, ahogyan ahhoz is, hogy lépten-nyomon mindenkivel flörtöljön. Hogy tud valaki megállás nélkül boldog-boldogtalanra mosolyogni?! Persze kivételesen nem lépett le az eseményről, végig a nemesekkel társalgott és hölgyekkel táncolt.  
\- Az a nyápic – fújt egyet morcosan, és ismét kortyolt egyet a borból.  
\- Az utolsó tánc következik – duruzsolta a fülébe ekkor Murata, ami miatt Wolfram annyira meglepődött, hogy véletlenül ráöntötte a borát a Nagy Bölcsre. – Azért még nem akartam átöltözni – nézett végig magán immár kevésbé jókedvűen.  
\- Pedig nem ártana – közölte vele Yuuri felettébb kedélyesen, hiszen feltehetőleg végignézte a jelenetet, aztán megragadta Wolfram karját, és a parkett felé húzta.  
\- Mit csinálsz? – sziszegte a szőke nemes zavarában, de Yuuri csak finoman kivette a kezéből a poharat, melyet átnyújtott a mellette feltűnő, úgyszintén mosolygó Conrartnak.   
\- Táncolni hívnálak, de nem nagyon lelkesedsz az ötletemért – billentette félre a fejét értetlenül.  
\- Yuuri, hölgyválasz van – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram, aki úgy hitte, már épp elégszer átvették az udvari etikettet ehhez. – Az utolsó tánc mindig az.  
\- És? – pislogott a feketeség.  
  
\- A hölgyválasz lényege, hogy a nők kérik fel a férfiakat táncolni – okította csendesen a másikat, de jól tudta, már minden szempár rájuk szegeződött.  
\- Nos, ez egy hülye szabály – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri. Hiszen Shinma történetében nem volt ritka az azonos neműek párkapcsolata, akkor hát azokkal a párokkal mi lesz egy ilyen esetben? – Szerintem mindenkinek joga van azt felkérni, akivel táncolni szeretne. És mivel ez a mai utolsó tánc, én nem szeretném másnak adni. – Feltéve persze – lépett kissé hátrébb a másiktól, majd kinyújtotta felé a kezét -, ha nem mást szeretnél felkérni.  
Wolfram végigmérte a mosolygó alakot, majd egy sóhajjal elfogadta a felkínált kezet, és hagyta, hogy Yuuri a parkett közepére vezesse.  
\- A pozícióddal játszol – suttogta oda a másiknak figyelmeztetően.   
\- Nem érdekel – vigyorgott rá Yuuri azzal az utánozhatatlan naivitással, amellyel csak ő tudott.  
Alighogy a többi párhoz hasonló módon felvették a megfelelő pozíciót, már fel is csendült a lassú zene.  
\- Sosem értettem, miért szerették a keringőt az udvarban ennyire – magyarázta Yuuri csendesen, ahogy átsuhantak két pár között, és Wolfram esküdni mert volna, hogy ez a „keringő” elnevezés valami ősrégi fogalom lehetett. – De most már értem – mosolygott a szőkére, egyenesen annak zöld szemeibe nézve.  
A gyertyafénnyel megvilágított helyiségben pedig, ahogy a színes ruhák forgatagában perdültek-forogtak, Wolfram nem tudott nem megigézve nézni abba a sötét szempárba. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, el tudott volna veszni benne, és a legkevésbé sem bánta volna.  
Ebben a meghitt pár percben azt is meg tudta volna bocsátani Yuurinak, hogy felforgatta a teljes életét, úgy játszott a szívével, mint egy macska a gombolyaggal, majd olyan ártatlan szemekkel nézett rá, mint aki ott sem volt.  
  
\- Egy igazi démon vagy – lehelte végül Wolfram, mikor a végére érkezett a tánc, és ők megálltak a parkett közepén, ahol kezdték. Hogy hogyan jutottak vissza oda egyáltalán, arról fogalma sem volt, de nem is nagyon érdekelte.  
\- Eh? – billentette félre a fejét Yuuri értetlenül. – Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük.  
\- Hagyjuk – csóválta a fejét Wolfram, majd távolabb lépett a királytól, mikor a többi pár is elvált egymástól.   
\- Wolfram – szólalt meg ekkor lágy hangon a másik, mire ő felnézett rá, csak hogy egy pofont kapjon a bal orcájára.  
\- Yuuri – nyíltak tágra zöld szemei a csodálkozástól, és hallotta maga körül a bálozók hüledezését. Ki másnak is jutna eszébe feleleveníteni egy ilyen régi szokást, ha nem a zöldfülű démonkirálynak? Ráadásul a koronázási estélyen, nem máskor. – Ez…  
\- Wolfram von Bielefeld – mosolygott a másikra kissé feszengve Yuuri -, hozzám jössz?  
De, komolyan gondolta.  
Micsoda nyápic!  
Képes volt megkérni a kezét egy olyan bálon, aminek kizárólag arról kellett volna szólnia, hogy megünnepeljék az új démonkirályt.  
  
\- Igen – pirult el Wolfram, sikeresen legyőzve belső hangjait.  
\- Jó – nevetett fel Yuuri halkan, de megkönnyebbülten. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nemet mondasz majd – simított végig finoman a pofontól kipirult orcán.  
\- Megérdemelted volna – somolygott Wolfram, miközben magához vonta királyát, aki nyomban elpirult újdonsült jegyese közelségétől.  
Látva, hogy a jegyesség megköttetett, a jelenlévő nemesek részéről kötelességtudó tapsvihar köszöntötte az új királyi párt, jóllehet nem egy család figyelte kelletlenül, hogy a démonkirály ilyen gyorsan elkelt.  
\- Murata azt mondta, romantikus lesz – sóhajtott Yuuri kissé bosszankodva. – Shouri meg azt, hogy elment az eszem, és azt hiszem, Conrart mondott valami viccet a talp alá való zenéről, amivel levehetlek a lábadról, de nem nagyon érte…  
Wolfram eddig bírta. Yuuri túl sokat beszélt, hát ideje volt elhallgattatni egy apró csókkal. A módszer tökéletesen működött, mert a meglepettségtől ledermedt király hagyta, hogy levezesse a parkettről, egyenesen ki a balkonra, ahol végül kettesben lehettek, és nem kellett tudomást venniük a háttérben síró Günterről, ujjongó Lady Cäcilieről vagy éppen dühöngő Shouri hercegről.  
\- Le kellett volna zárnom a bált – mosolygott Yuuri jegyesére, mikor a teremből ismét zeneszó csendült.  
\- Tartson a mulatság reggelig – ölelte át a feketeséget birtoklóan, még szorosabban, mint korábban a parketten.  
  
Wolfram puszta közelsége elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy Yuuri arca újfent kipiruljon, így inkább párja vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Lehetne egy rózsakertünk – javasolta, ahogy tekintete a hófödte udvart kémlelte.  
\- Semmi akadálya, Felség – közölte vele kedélyesen, majd kissé hátrébb dőlt, hogy arra kényszerítse a másikat, nézzen fel rá.  
A kiszűrődő zene hangja és a tiszta, holdvilágos éjszaka még elbűvölőbb teremtésnek tűntette fel Wolframot, Yuuri pedig lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy homlokuk összeérjen.   
\- Wolfram – mondta ki a nevet lágyan, mire a másik csak hümmögött, hogy folytassa. – Szeretlek.  
\- Én is – felelt a szőke nemes egy rövid hatásszünetet követően.  
\- Azt hittem, ki sem mondod – kuncogott Yuuri.  
\- És ezért vagy te nyápic – sóhajtotta szeretetteljesen Wolfram, ám a másik azonnal méltatlankodni kezdett.  
\- Nem vagyok nyápic.  
\- Az én nyápicom – közölte vele Wolfram boldogan, majd megcsókolta Yuurit, aki nyomban felhagyott a tiltakozással, és szinte beleolvadt kedvese karjaiba.   
Végre minden a helyére került.  
  
  


**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :)


End file.
